Dear Diary
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Another story made for mephiles101, takes place after 'Going out of my mind' the squarepants family have to get used to a new family member, for some its a little harder than it may seem, but, hopefully things will heal in time. (Cover image by: Mephiles101)
1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't really planning on posting this yet, cuz the second chapter isn't even halfway done yet, but, it doesn't matter, hope this first chapter is.. Ok?**

 **This follows AFTER, 'Going out of my mind'.**

 **Written for my friend mephiles101, on deviantart.**

Spongebob hissed in pain as he laid on her lap, his thick muscles burned, and there was a loud ring that sounded through his ears, and it wouldn't go away.

"L, Laura." he called for her, the events of what'd happened an hour ago flushed through his head like a tidal wave, picturing what he did to her, the blood, the pain, the screams, it killed him, tears filled his eyes as he kept thinking about it, she'd never love him again, she'd hate him, she'd leave him, and take the kids, but, he couldn't blame her, no, he had only himself to blame, if he as only stronger.

He opened his eyes as he felt something brush over the top of his head, seeing that she was right there, bandaged up, scraped and bruised, and it was all his fault.

"I, I'm so, sorry, I, I didn't mean for it to happen, I, I-" he shook, he found it hard to speak, he couldn't even look at her, the look on her beautiful face, he'd failed to do the one thing he promised to do, and that was to protect her, and their kids, he wasn't worthy of her, and he knew it, and he cried, his heart broken from the pain he'd caused, the damage, he wouldn't be surprised if she'd served him papers.

"Robert." her voice, so sweet and filled with love, love that he didn't deserve, "I, I have to go." he said as he attempted to get up and leave, but he cried in pain instead, holding his chest, veins began to pop out from his neck as he cried, falling back down to her lap, burying his head in her stomach.

Her lip quivered as she watching him cry out in agony.

Tom slowly appeared around the corner, making sure not to get noticed, his arms crossed across his chest as he watched his mother comfort his father, who had failed to protect them, he didn't even understand why she'd let him back, sure, yeah, he knew that 'that monster, wasn't his father, but, he should have controlled it, he should have fought harder, and now look what he's done. He'd nearly killed him and his sister, and his mother too, who was covered in scratches.

"Robert." she rubbed his arm, and he began to calm down, "I, I hurt you, how could I let something like this happen? How could I fail to protect you? I hurt you, a, and I, I can't take it back, I can't tell you enough of how, Sorry I am." he shook his head, "Robert, i, its ok."

"N, No! I, Its not, I could have killed you, he was going to kill you, and he was going to kill our kids! My kids, I couldn't even protect them, what kind of father am I?" he shook his head, turning his head away from her, and unintentionally locking eyes with his son, fresh tears filled his eyes as he looked at him, he began to shake, his heart breaking even more.

"T, Thomas." he softly spoke as his son approached them, the older male attempting to sit up again, hissing at the sharp pain that shot through his body, but he deserved it, he deserved the pain.

"R, Robert." Laura reached out for him, but gasped at her own pain that shot up her legs, having him look at her, shaking his head as he watched her hold her side, she was hurting, and it was because of him.

Spongebob shook as he stood up on his feet, falling to his knees for a few seconds before he stood back up, trying to balance himself, he had to leave, he couldn't stay here, but when she called for him, he froze, "Please, hnn, d, don't leave." she said, and he looked back, "I, I have to-"

"No, you dont, Robert, y, you're my husband-"

"No, Im not, Im a monster!" he corrected her, and she just looked at him, "I can't take it back, and i'm afraid, Laura, what if it comes back? Wh, what if it comes back, and, its stronger? What if I can't stop it? I will not risk your lives, again." he shook his head, and she stood up, biting back the pain she felt as she approached him, and she reached out for him, turning him towards her.

"I still, love you, the kids, love you, we all love you, i, if it comes back, than, we'll be more prepared, you got control of him, you can do it again."

"I'M STILL HERE, YOU KNOW.." the beast cackled in the recesses of his mind, "N, No.." Spongebob managed to say as he reached for his head, tears falling from his face as he was forced to listen.

"I'LL ALWAYS BE THERE, UNTIL YOU EVENTUALLY BREAK IN FRONT OF HER, I'LL SLOWLY CHIP AWAY PIECES OF YOUR SANITY, I'LL LEAVE NOTHING BUT JUST THE EMPTY SHELL THAT YOU ARE! HEHEHE." the demon chuckled as he began to dig his claws into the walls of flesh.

"I'LL COME BACK, AND FINISH WHAT I'VE STARTED, AND MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER!" He roared through his head, "S, Stop it!" Spongebob cried, gripping onto his head as he fell to his knees.

Witnessing this happen again freaked Thomas out, he couldn't let it happen again, so he ran up stairs, grabbing his sisters hand to go hide before the monster found them. Laura, even though it hurt to move, felt she needed to comfort him, now more then ever, she wouldn't let him lose to this monster, not again.

Spongebob clenched as he felt her hands on his tense shaking shoulders, "N, No, L, Laura, get away!" he cried, "N, no." she said as she hugged him, "Unn, R, Robert please, please, don't give in, I, I still love you." she said, but he didn't answer, "R, Remember when you, hnn, you gave me that candy ring? I, In the tree? When we were k.. kids?" she whimpered, and his tear stained eyes brought her in a thoughtful stair.

Laura chuckled under her breath, "Remember our.. our first kiss?" she continued, running one of her hands up to his cheek where she brushed her thumb over his bottom lip, and he tried to crack a little smile until he felt a shot through his mind and began to scream in pain, thrashing around and bruising himself, and yet, she still held him tight, she was determined to keep him here with her and their children.

"HMM, SHE LOOKS SCRUMPTIOUS, EVEN WHEN SHE'S SCARED AND FEEBLY TRYING TO RESCUE YOU FROM ME.. 'ROBERT, OH ROBERT, COME BACK…' HEHE, IT'S PATHETIC.. I CAN EASE HER PAIN FOR HER, AND GET RID YOU.." Savage chuckled, squeezing at Spongebob's brain.

He felt as if he was going to die, the pain was unbearable, he screamed again, tearing away some yellow flesh from his temples, dripping blood down his face, and Laura cried out even more, and held him even tighter.

"ROBERT!" she gasped, "HOLD ON TO ME! DON'T YOU LET GO! YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THIS! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, I, I CAN'T LOSE YOU! I, I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" she choked on her tears, "I DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE YOU, ROBERT... I DIDN'T WANT TO STAY AWAY FROM YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU TO FEEL LONELY EVER AGAIN..." tears streamed down her face as she buried her head in his chest, he looked down, his head regenerating itself from the damage he did, he sniffled and breathed heavily, actively trying to keep out the pain.

"W...what are you... talking about...?" He asked raspily, his throat stung with each breath in. She locked him into an unresentful and solemn gaze, "I didn't go into the navy to get away from you... i went because i wanted to be strong... but seeing now that if you leave me... i'll know how you felt... i don't want you to leave me Robert... if i could make it there, being a soft and fragile woman, and still be alive and come back to a loving man... then if you were to leave... i..." she lead her arms around his neck, he flinched a little from being sore, "I'd still love you... when you return too..." she smiled, fresh tears fell from her face onto his chest where his heart was before he absorbed them.

Robert placed a soft kiss on her lips, then brought her in for a deepened but loving hug. "HMMM...?" The beast mumbled, "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING...? I SHOULD BE IN CONTROL OF THIS HERE! DON'T YOU RECALL WHAT I JUST SAID, YOU GREAT BUFFOON?!" He thrashed, "I WILL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! DOESN'T THAT FRIGHTEN YOU?!" Savage screeched, clenching his fists in annoyance.

That's when he felt spongebob's presence in his mind, talking to him. "What's the matter? Can't take the love?" Spongebob asked, his hands behind his back and standing far from him. "SHUT UP, FUCKTARD. I CAN HANDLE 'ANYTHING' YOU AND THAT BITCH CAN THROW AT ME AND RETURN IT 1000 FOLD!" His tail trailed behind him as he paced the floors of the consciousness.

"Then why do you feel so helpless right now?" the sponge grinned, causing the beast to gasp, "! WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I AM NOT HELPLESS! YOU AND THE REST OF THIS TOWN ARE, ASSHOLE!" he bawled his fists as the veins and pupil in his eyes began to show.

"YOU'RE ALL WEAK AND BRAINLESS! ALWAYS STABBING YOUR FRIENDS, AND FAMILY IN THE BACK, FIGHTING FOR ONE GIRL JUST TO SEE IF SHE'D BANG YOU FIRST, AND THEN YOU COME HOME TO FIND THAT GIRL, FUCKING YOUR BEST FRIEND."

"YOU'RE RACE IS SO PRIMITIVE, YOU EVEN KILL YOURSELVES OVER A FUCKING SANDWICH! BARNALE HEADS, SHEEP WITHOUT A SHEPHERD, LIVING TO DESTROY YOURSELVES! I AM NOT HELPLESS, I AM THE MOST POWERFUL BEING THIS EARTH HAS EVER SEEN! I AM YOUR SALVATION, YOUR LORD AND SAVIOUR!" he boomed.

"YOU SHOULD BE ON YOUR FUCKING KNEES, WORSHIPING ME! YOU SHOULD TREAT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE AND ACCEPT YOUR FATE TO DIE BY MY HANDS! YOUR WIFE SHOULD BE LETTING ME PILLAGE HER BODY AS A THANK YOU, A FAREWELL PRESENT FOR HER SOUL WHEN I TEAR HER TO SHREDS! THOSE LITTLE CRETINS YOU CALL CHILDREN, SHOULD BE BOWING AT MY FEET AND SERVICING MY EVERY WHIM! I AM NOT HELPLESS... I AM POWERFUL!" He then let out a shriek, shaking the consciousness before he pounced towards him, but the sponge had stepped off to the side to let the beast crash into the ground before he started going mad in attempt to catch him but he was too fast.

Spongebob just shook his head. "Have you ever experienced the way your little girl looks up at you after just being born? The look in her beautiful eyes, as she already knows who you are, her father?" he asked, holding out his hands to bring back the memory of when he first held Lola.

A bright, loving smile crosses his face, "You cry tears of Joy, when you hear her Beautiful laugh when she laughs at your stupid jokes, in complete ignorance of the meaning because she's just an infant, but she knows that you were trying to make her laugh." he chuckles, looking up as if he was watching the memory unfold.

Savage sat down and turned his back on Spongebob, attempting to block him out, but he couldn't help but to continue listening, " I, I remember when I was my sons hero, h, he would always come to me whenever he had a problem... because he knew that i would always be there to help him over them. Whenever there was a math problem he couldn't solve.. or when he broke his finger... or when he brought up his dreams to be a musician... do you know how it feels to be a proud parent?" he asked, smiling at him.

Savage laughed, "THAT BOY? FROM WHAT I'VE SEEN, HE'S A LITTLE SHIT THAT DOESN'T DESERVE ANYTHING, BUT TO BE STRUNG UP AND BURNED IN THE CENTER OF THE CITY! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU, AND YOU KNOW IT!" Spongebob paused and looked at his feet... he approached the demon carefully... he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Even if my son turns out to hate me... if he decides to never see me again or never speaks to me... i will never regret bringing him into this world to live out his whole life the way he wants to, and i will always love my son... i'm sure" he hesitates, but sits down next to him, "I can even find a way to forgive... someone like you..." he smiled and savage twitched, "WH, WHAT?" he cocked his brow, confused.

"BUT I, I... DON'T GET IT... EVERY OTHER HOST I'VE TAKEN OVER WERE NEVER THIS WAY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!" He snapped, standing up in defense, and having the sponge stand up as well.

"I'm being understanding... Hey, nobody is perfect, and this world may be full of killing, hate, rape and many more horrible things... You can choose to be happy with yourself... and find positivity instead of seeking out negativity... i'm happy with myself because i choose to be happy, and no one can take that away from me... not even you." "FUCK YOU." Savage looked away for a while until he faded into spongebob's mind.

It was as if, everything had been lifted, he could see clearly, and the pain he felt, was gone, save for the sting of a few scratches here and there, and the aching muscles, he looked around the room until he looked at his wife who was looking at him. Tears rushed to his eyes as he smiled, quickly bringing her in for a needed kiss.

"Oh, Laura, hun, I love you, hnn, oh." he began to wrap her in his arms, showering her in affection before he heard her hiss in pain, having forgot that she was still hurting.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." he gasped as he pulled away, and she just smiled, "Robert." she smiled, and he smiled back, leaning back down to kiss her, like he couldn't get enough, "Hnn, w, we're safe." he said as he held her head, kissing her in relief before he turned around to look at his kids who were now, standing at the top of the staircase, Tom holding his sister back before she broke from him and ran to her father.

Spongebob laughed as she tackled him in a hug, tears still perched on his eyes, seeing his little girl smiling up at him, with those big beautiful eyes, and that beautiful smile before he brought her in a hug.

While Laura stood back wiping her eyes from the tears, forcing a smile on her face, she may have gotten her husband back, but, that still didn't change the fact of what had happened not so long ago, and she might love him, but, she would never look at him the same, and this was just the beginning of things.

* * *

There were a few things that remained changed, and would be hard to fix, would she ever really get to tell him certain things anymore, with that thing inside him? Maybe not, but who could she tell? Well..

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Uh, Hi Diary, My names Laura, Laura Squarepants._

 _I'm not really all too sure about this, but I've read somewhere that it's good to_

 _talk to someone about personal things, even if that someone is a book of paper._

 _I can't really say this stuff out loud to anyone else, they'd think I was crazy, and,_

it could get my husband in trouble, and really, it really wasn't his fault that this had happened,

he'd still managed to beat the monster, even though it had done some damage, he's still my husband.

 _Neither of us were prepared for what had happened, and i just hope we're ready_

for when if, it ever happens again.

Things aren't the same anymore, obviously, and I hate to admit that, i cant even recognize him anymore,

he's my husband, and i still don't know who he is, i look into his face, and all i see, is that monster.

 _I can see, clearly, that he feels bad, and that he's blaming himself for what had happened,_

he really is the sweetest man alive, and I can't love him enough for that.

We say we still love eachother, but, we haven't really even talked to each other, since the incident,

we don't even look at each other, sometimes, I walk in a room, and it feels like, he doesn't even know i'm there,

the mornings are silent, the bed is empty.

 _I can't imagine how he must feel right now._

I don't mean to avoid him, he must think I hate him, we haven't even really made eye contact since,

and it's like we're being pulled apart. I hope this passes, and that our marriage isn't at stake,

because, I love him, I really do, I would do anything for him, why would I have married him if I didn't love him?

 _Robert said he had talked to the demon, who they call, Savage._

That he was an angry soul, needing help. I just don't understand, how my husband could trust this thing,

but he says this thing has changed, but what has changed? Our lives have changed,

this thing may have ruined our lives!

 _How could that monster change?_

From what he'd told me, this thing can't really leave without harming the man I love,

and, this is something that I'll have to deal with, but I guess everyone deserves a second chance,

even this, Savage, right?

* * *

Spongebob sighed as he walked out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel over his head before he tossed it into the hamper next to him as he approached the bed reaching for the comb that was on the stand to comb back his hair, (because he dose have sponge hair) he sighed, she had her back towards him.

He opened his mouth to speak but, keep himself from doing do, and just leaned over and kissed the side of her head, "I love you." he said as he pulled away and walked out of the room and went to the guest bedroom, he wouldn't share their bed unless he felt it was the right, and it hadn't been right for days.

Laura quietly turned her head around to watch as her husband left the room, biting her lip to keep from telling him to stay, because not even he wanted to, and she hoped it wouldn't stay like this, and they could both see that if things continued, what would come of their marriage?

* * *

Spongebob sat in the kitchen, his face in his hands, he was waiting for his kids to get dressed for school so that he could take them, he sighed as he stood up to go check on them when he'd suddenly ran into his wife, he smiled down at her, "Morning." he said as he held her hands, she smiled up at him for a second before she looked away, she could still see it when she looked at him, the monster that was within, she wondered if this was even her husband.

She pulled her hands back, "I'm gonna drop the kids off at school, so that-" Laura gasped, looking back at him, "You? W, why?" she asked, and he laughed a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, they're my kids too, you shouldn't have to do everything, ya know?" he smiled she sighed, "Well, I suppose-" she said as she looked back up at him, "We'll be fine, babe, i'm not gonna hurt my kids, if that's what you're thinking, I just, thought you could use some you time, ya know?" he asked as he looked at her closer, brushing her hair out of her face.

Laura sighed, backing out of his gentle touch, "I know, it's just, I don't feel comfortable with-" "You don't trust me? With our kids?" he asked, almost too offended, but he remained calm, "I'm sorry, R, Spongebob, i don't mean-" he sighed, stepping back, "I, if you feel that way then, I can't stop you." he said looking away to keep himself from tearing up.

"I, I guess I'll see you when I get home later then." he said, stepping forward to give her a kiss but she stepped back, he bit his lip and walked around her, looking at his children, he glanced at Tom for a second before looking away.

"Your mother is taking you two to school, I'll see you two at supper, and, be good to your mother." he said before he hugged Lola who came running for one of his famous hugs, he smiled, finding the slightest bit of joy, kissing her forehead, before he looked at her mother, "Ok Lol, daddy will see you later, and, you too Tom, tell Penny I said hi, for me." he smirked before he turned to his wife.

"See you later, dear." he waved before he turned and left.

Spongebob sighed as he pulled in front of the Krusty krab, placing his head on the steering wheel before he turned the boat off, he couldn't very well run a business out here, could he? He slowly made his way to the door, completely ignoring the kind words of one of his employee, it wasn't like he was doing it on purpose though.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, son, I didn't hear, or even see you, forgive me, yeah, that's great, you know how to open up, don't cha?" he asked, and the boy, Ronnie nodded, "Yes sir, but, I thought you loved to open in the morning."

Spongebob sighed, "I do, i just, got so much work to do in the office, but, I trust you, and, where's Luke?" he asked as he looked around for another employee that he'd hired in place of Squidward, who'd retired a few years back.

"He said he was running late, sir." Ronnie answered, "How late?" he asked, he sighed rubbing his head, before he shook it off, "Ok, whatever, let's get things prepped first, can't open unless we have everything ready, I'll get most of the food ready, you make sure the tables and floors are all clean, ok?" he said as he went into the kitchen.

The morning rush had taken bout an hour or so, Spongebob sighed as he walked out of the kitchen, wiping his hands just as Luke walked in, he sighed, "9 o clock, your shift, starts at 9, i'm sorry, but if you can't learn to be here on time, don't even bother coming in, I'm sure i can find someone else to fill your position." he said as he threw the rag at him as his phone had started to ring.

He cocked his brow, why was the school calling him at this time? He sighed as he answered it, "Hello, Mr. Squarepants speaking" he glanced at Luke and gestured for him to find something to do, like, maybe clean up the dining area?

"This is he, the principal's office? Tom? what'd he do? I'm at work right now, I.. Yeah, i can make it, just, ok.. ok, Just give me twenty minutes, i'll be there." he said before he ended the call, shaking his head, he sighed, looking back at Luke, "What are you still standing here for? I'm not paying you to stand around all day, I have to go, Ronnie, you're in charge until I get back." Spongebob said as he pushed past Luke.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Tom spat as he slouched in the principal's chair, his arms crossed, as he looked off to the side, until the door behind him squeaked open, and the principle behind the desk had dropped his face, looking up at this towering sponge, thinking that now, maybe it might have been bad to call this conference.

Tom sat up as he heard his father's voice, turning around to look up at his dad, oh barnacles, he cursed under his breath before he turned to the principle, "You called my dad!?" he raised his voice.

Spongebob sighed, looking at the principle, "Sorry for being a little late, I was at work when the school called, left the place to one of the kids at work, so um.. will someone please explain to me, why I have been called down here? Tom?" he looked down at his son who had his head turned away from him.

"Oh right, yes, if you could just, take a seat, Mr. Squarepants, I'll explain everything." he said, and Spongebob nodded, glancing at his son before he turned back to the man up front.

"Really Thomas, skipping classes?!" Spongebob raised his voice, as if he couldn't believe it, "Now, you have explaining to do, mister, because, this isn't like you, and I know we raised you better, maybe someone is telling lies or, Thomas?" and Tom just sunk further into his chair, Spongebob sighed, "Is it true?" he asked, "No." Tom answered, "Then why is he telling me that you have?"

"Because, no one will listen to me-" "he's been late to his second class, we thought we could let it slide the first three times, but, five days in a row, says he's been having to use to use the restroom."

"Oh, well, maybe he has, and just-" "According to what the teacher says, half an hour is a long time to use the bathroom-" "Well, maybe he really had to go, you can't-" "Five days in a row? Highly unlikely, and when he comes to class, he's always on his phone, which, is against the rules, his teacher has asked to have it taken up." he said as he showed him a phone in a plastic bag.

Spongebob sighed, looking back at Tom, "Tom?" he asked, looking for an answer, but he just looked away, his arms still crossed, "Son? I, is this true?" he asked, hoping that it wasn't, but he still got no answer, he sighed, "You know how important your education is!" he said as he turned to him.

"You yell at me like it's my fault." he said as he looked up at his father, "well you're responsible for getting to your classes on time! Do you want to be like me?" Spongebob asked as he gestured towards himself.

Tom scoffed, "I'll never be like you, it's your fault i'm this way." he shook his head, Tom sighed, looking down at his shoes, not wanting to bring up the locker incident, not like he'd ever care to listen.

"If you go down this path, you'll be just like me, i know i'm not the best father, Thomas, but, i love you, and, i want what's best for you, even if that means grounding you." "Grounding me?" Tom questioned as he looked up at him.

"You're grounded." he said, trying to stand strong, and not break, it seemed as if everything in his life was going down hill, "You can't ground me!" Tom raised his voice as he stood up, "I'm your father, and you have to listen to me, no phones, games-"

"I fucking hate you! I will not listen to you, you are Not my father, you're just.. You're nothing!" Tom shouted at him.

"OH, YOU NEED TO TEACH THIS KID A FUCKING LESSON." Savage growled in the back of his head as he extended his claws, but went ignored.

"You don't mean that, you don't mean any of that." Spongebob shook his head, but Tom just nodded, "I mean every word, I hate you, mom hates you, she won't even look at you, the only person dumb enough to love you, is Lola." he snapped.

"You think that you can go around, acting like nothing had ever happened, like that thing, isn't inside you, I don't even know why mom even married you, you cant even protect her, she's only with you, because she's afraid of you, she can't even look at you anymore, I can't even look at you anymore, you say you'd do anything for us, that you'd do what's best- and what's best, is that you leave, and never come back." Tom shouted before he pushed past him.

"GO AFTER HIM, BEAT HIS ASS! DON'T LET HIM WALK ON YOU LIKE THAT!" savage ordered, and Spongebob shook his head, "Beat his ass? You mean, be like you? I'm not like you, listening to you, no wonder why my family hates me." he shook his head.

"OK, FINE, YOU'RE NOT LIKE ME, BUT, HOW CAN YOU LET THAT LITTLE SHIT, YOU CALL A SON, TALK TO YOU LIKE THAT? WHAT IS HE, TWO?" Spongebob sighed, "Just shut up." he said, "I've got to find him."

Spongebob sighed as he pulled into the drive, after picking both of the kids up early from school, to drop them off, he got out of the boat for a second, hugging his daughter, "Daddy has to go back to work, help mom around the house, until I get home, ok?" he smiled, and she smiled back, nodding, before he turned to look at his wife who was standing at the door.

They stood at their spots, not bothering to approach the other, he sighed, in forming her from the boat that their son was to be grounded, he looked down at the pavement, biting his lip, before he looked back up at her, "I, I still love you." he said, but, got no reply, he only sighed, hopping into his boat, he had to get back to work, afraid that one of the kids might have caught the place on fire, or something.

* * *

Spongebob sighed as he plopped down in his chair, wiping his face, "I dunno if I can do this anymore." he said from behind his hands, tears he's been holding in since this morning came rolling down his face, "she hates, my own Son, hates me, I, I shouldn't have let you stay, me thinking that I could give you a chance, are you happy? You might not have killed us, but you just ruined the one thing that I ever cared about."

Savaged just sighed, sitting down in his mind, actually feeling a little guilty, but he would never bring himself to apologize, not that this sponge even wanted it, sorry was just a word.

"Maybe Tom's right, maybe it's best if we just, left? I mean, my wife, the love of my life, i had sworn on my life to always protect her, but I failed, i'm not a man, i built myself up, thinking i could could protect her, when it was I that hurt her, and, she's just, so afraid of me, he doesn't even trust me with my own kids, My Kids! We don't even talk, she won't look me in the eye, i don't even remember when the last time shes told me she loved me, i mean, what if she doesn't? My son doesn't, he hates me, but what do you care? This was your plan, to tear us apart?"

"WOULD YOU LISTEN TO YOURSELF? YOU HEAR YOURSELF, RIGHT? YOU PLAN TO LEAVE? WHY, BECAUSE OF WHAT YOUR LITTLE SHIT SAID? WHY DO YOU EVEN LET HIM GET TO YOU LIKE THIS? HIS BALLS HAVEN'T EVEN DROPPED, AND YOU LET HIM WALK ALL OVER YOU, A GROWN ASS MAN!" Savage boomed.

"AND YOU WONDER WHY THE HELL I DID WHAT I DID, GET OVER YOURSELF, STOP ACTING LIKE A LITTLE BITCH, AND BEAT THE HELL OUT OF THAT LITTLE SHIT, TILL HE FEARS YOU, THAT THE ONLY WAY THINGS WILL GET DONE AROUND HERE! TRUST ME!"

"Trust you?" Spongebob scoffed, "He already fears me, you think it's that easy? I'm not like you, i won't lay a hand on any of my kids, and i'll be damned if I let you touch him, you think if i turn into you, she'll love me again? She'll only fear me more, and that's why it's just best to leave now, while i still have control over my body."

"I won't find anyone like her, I won't love again, i'm gonna die alone, but it's not about what I want, but what she needs, and I love her, so much, and I will do anything for her, even if that means divorce." he said as he wiped his tears.

"You can leave, if you want, I know it'll make me sick, and possibly kill me, but death right now sound so peaceful, she won't have to fear me in the grave, where i can't bother her." he said as he started to cry some more as Savage disappeared into the darkness of his mind.

* * *

Spongebob sighed as he parked his boat in front of the giant Pineapple, tears continued to fall down his face, he gripped onto the steering wheel, the moonlight reflecting off his ring, how was he supposed to do this? Was he supposed to tell it to her face? What?

He couldn't say it to her face, he couldn't, he couldn't bare to see her cry, or even smile, he bit down on his lip as he looked to his right at an envelope that was in the seat next to him, he covered his face as he began to cry harder.

He got out, leaving the envelope taped to the door before he went back to his boat and drove off. Angry tears still falling down his face as he drove off, his grip tightening even tighter on the wheel as he increased his speed towards a wooden light pole.

 **To Be Continued..**


	2. Chapter 2

**I honestly dont know how good this is ? it was just a little harder to write than it usually is, sigh, anyways, i hope this is the least ok, i really dont like editing on my phone bc of all the bs.. But its all ibreally have atm.. So :T**

Laura gasped as she stirred the stuff on the stove, ducking as it had burst into flames, oh, this wouldn't happen if Robert was here, but, she shook her head, wiping her eyes, until her daughter came in the kitchen with her brother behind her.

Tom stared over at his mother who was standing in front of the stove, her back turned towards them, her plumes looking unusually low, "mom, you ok?" he asked, and she nodded, "Hnn? Yeah, i, i'm fine." she answered, and Tom just sat down.

"Where's daddy?" Lola asked, she was so used to seeing her father by the stove in the morning that she was surprised to see her mother cooking instead, not that her mother was a bad cook or anything, it's just, it was different.

"Your father? oh He's.. on a business trip." she answered, and Lola glanced at Tom, before looking at her mother, "When will he be back?" she asked, and Laura just shrugged, "I, is he coming back?" she asked, but Laura didn't answer she just sighed and walked out of the room, telling them to finish getting ready for school.

Lola awed to herself as she watched her mother leave the room, before she turned and flipped the stove off, sighing as she turned to look at her brother who was at the table, already pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Where do you think he is?" Lola asked, and Tom just shrugged, "Mom just said that he's on a business trip-" "Don't you think he would have come home last night?" Lola asked, Tom looked at her, "What do you mean, are you saying he didn't come home, or-"

"What did you say to him?" Lola asked, and Tom just scoffed, taking his seat, "I only said what was needed to be said." he answered as he stuck a spoon in his mouth, "You mean, you only said what you wanted to say, you ran him off, didn't you?" Lola questioned, but Tom didn't answer.

"Come on, we have to get ready for school." Lola said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Dear diary, it's me again, Laura.

I just dropped the kids off at their school.

I know I shouldn't be coming to you with this, but I have no one else to come to.

Robert is gone.

I don't know what I'm going to do, he just left a letter, and, that's it, he didn't even come in and tell me, he just, left..

* * *

Lauras lip quivered as her pen shook, tears smudging the ink before she started to choke on her tears bringing the book closer, she felt so alone, in this dark room, the one person that she needed, was gone.

How could he leave like that? A letter? It was worse than a text message, one of their kids could have found it, she looked down at the envelope, shaking as she picked it up.

Laura, my beautiful wife, and mother to my children.

I am sorry, please forgive me for what I am about to do,

I can not bring myself to tell you in person, whether you cry, or smile,

It'll hurt me either way.

I have decided that it is best that we, separate ourselves from eachother, even though

It pains me dearly to leave everything I hold dearly.

I will not be coming home tonight, or, tomorrow, I am staying at a hotel for little while until I can

Figure something out, so you don't have to worry, this is for the best, and if you decide that

You wish to divorce us, I won't hold it against you.

Please tell the kids that I love them, and that, daddy is just on a very long business trip, and,

I am so sorry, and I love you.

Yours, Robert.

The paper was stained with new and dry tears from when he wrote this, he hadn't even told her what hotel he was staying at, and he wouldn't answer his phone, and she'd called just about every hotel, motel, and apartment complexes that she could but, he wasn't at any of them. It was like he had completely disappeared.

* * *

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Savage asked, Spongebob sighed, looking out a train window, "Away from here." he answered, "DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU'RE DOING?" Savage questioned, but the sponge didn't answer, "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT RUNNING AWAY WILL SOLVE ANYTHING?" Savage asked as he poked the back of his head.

"Why do you care? This is your fault, we're like this because of you, you just-" "I, I'M SOrry, ok?" his voice lightened a little, "But, FORGET ABOUT WHAT I SAID, OR DID, YOU THINK RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR WIFE AND KIDS WILL HELP?"

"Is she even that anymore, she's probably going to divorce me, and I, I'll never see my kids again." he started to tear up before someone called his attention by asking if they could take the seat next to him, saying that the other seats were full, and well, he couldn't say no.

He turned his head away from the lady who sat down next to him, raising his hand to wipe his eyes, while the woman, she couldn't help but to let her eyes run up his thick arms, aweing as she couldn't get enough, he was just so.

"What's your name?" the girl asked, looking up at his head as he turned his head to her, "huh?" he cocked his brow, "My name?" he asked and she nodded, glancing at his chest for a second, before looking back at his face, he glanced away for a second before looking back, "Uh, Ro, I mean, Spongebob." he answered as he reached to shake her tiny fin.

"Can I just say, you look, really cute." she said as she adjusted her breasts, having Spongebob blush, "Um.. well, thanks?" he said as he scratched the back of his head before he looked back to the window, "Do you like em?" she suddenly asked, having him turn to look at her, "Like who?" he asked before she gestured to her gigantic balloons.

He'd began to stutter, backing up a little until he hit the wall behind him, "Um.. I, I'm." he gripped the arm of the seat behind him, "it's ok, Spongebob, you can look, heh, you can even touch them if you want to."

"I DON'T LIKE THIS WOMAN, SQUAREPANTS." Savage hissed, almost like a warning. Spongebob shook his head, "Uh, thank you ma'am, but no thanks i'm.. I'm not interested in.."

"What you think i'm ugly or somethin?" She pouted, "YES." Savage growled, "it's not that, i'm sure you're a Very nice girl, Shair but, i'm not interested."

"It's because i'm ugly, isn't it?" Spongebob sighed, "N, No, look i, i'm married, with two kids." He said and she smiled.

"Ya know, i was married not too long ago, my ex, but he was kind of a jerk.." She sighed, "Oh, i'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear my sad tale anyway.." she fibbed a guilt-trip looking face, and savage clawed in the recesses of spongebob's mindm

"DON'T ENGAGE IN THIS CONVERSATION ANY FURTHER, SQUAREPANTS. SHE'S A FUCKING LEECH, TRUST ME! THE LOOK SHE'S GIVING REEKS OF A SEX-DEPRIVED LOW LIFE. SHE'LL TOY WITH YOUR EMOTIONS, AND YOU SHOULD KNOW YOU'RE NOT SMART ENOUGH TO KEEP THEM AT BAY..."

Spongebob furrowed his brows at the man in his head, rolling his shoulders from the tense ride in the tiny train compartment. He turned to the woman, "Id listen, though, i'm not sure if i'm a very good listener." he admitted.

"YOU FUCKING MORON!" Savage roared as he slammed his fist against the wall of flesh in the back of his mind, having Spongebob reach up to feel the right side of is head just above his eye, hnn, thinking that he might have ruptured a blood vessel in his eye or something, he'd kick that guys ass if he could.

"Well-" the lady batter her eyelashes, acting as if she was some damsel in distress. "You see,sir, I am very rich, and my husband, or, my EX- husband, he only wanted me for my money. He didn't care about me, or how I looked, under my clothes, but.. I'm very beautiful, you see?" she smiled up at him.

"I think it's important to look beautiful, even naked, and-" she began to run her fin over his hand, and he flinched, quickly putting his hands back into his lap, and let out a nervous chuckle, glancing to the side, 'I have No idea what she is talking about' he whispered to Savage who just rolled his eyes.

The woman sighed, shaking her head, "But he never really appreciated that sort of thing from me, ya know? I think he was kinda.. He wasn't even good, and i've never really did it with.. Another man.. I don't suppose you'd have any idea where I could get it?"

"GO WORK AS A PROSTITUTE, SLUT! IT'S AN ALL YOU CAN EAT COCK BUFFET! YOU'LL GET ALL THE FREE DISEASES YOU WANT AND MORE!" Savage called from the back of Spongebob's head, which it had somehow made the sponge snicker out loud, and the lady perked up.

"Oh, so, you're thinking it too, huh?" She bit her lip, staring up at him with lust filled eyes, which seemed to snap him back into reality, he scooted back a little, "Thinking what? I, i wasn't thinking anything." he said and she just smiled, brushing her wig out of her face, "I can see the way you look at me." she blushed, and he just blinked.

"Y, you have?" Spongebob asked, "No need to be ashamed, I want the same thing too, you're so cute, I wonder." she'd began to feel his arms, "hnn, you must be really strong, I like a man to take me by the hair and fuck me until I-"

"TMI, ma'am." he said as he pulled his arm back, and she just smirked, "You seem so innocent, but, you can't fool me, I know you have a wild side, and i wouldn't mind getting a taste of-" she bit her lip as she climbed over him.

He groaned from her weight on his lap, he was frozen, there was no way that this was happening, "OH IT'S HAPPENING, SQUAREPANTS, I SWEAR, IF SHE KISSES US, I'LL TEAR HER THROAT OUT!" he hissed, but before she could connect their lips, he pushed her off

He was panting, pissed, "Wh, Who the Fuck do you think you are?" he shouted as the woman, turning the heads of other few passengers on the train to listen, "I just met you, You don't even Know me! And you.. Have no idea what the fuck i've been going through these past few weeks!" he continued.

The woman blinked up at him before she smirked, "if you give me the time, we could get-" "I'M MARRIED!" he screeched as he held up his hand and pointed to the shiny ring, "We've been together for nearly 50 years! A, and my wife, is a Million times better then some whore on a train!" he shouted at her, by now he was fuming, steam had seemed to even rise from the pores on his head.

"Fifty years? What, is she dead?" she asked as she stood up and he blinked, tears filled his eyes, he hadn't heard from them in days, she'd stopped calling his phone, hmm maybe she is dead, or worse, maybe she moved on.

He then fell to his hands, crying, "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, SQUAREPANTS." Savage asked him as he gripped his shoulder, "WH, WHATEVER IT IS, IT'S NOT GONNA WORK, DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID, YOU GOT THAT, I'M SURE THEY'RE FINE, I, I KNOW YOUR WIFE, SHE'S STRONG."

"You don't know Anything about my wife, you fucking monster." Spongebob barked before he pushed past the woman, making her fall back in her seat as he raced to find the exit. He breathed out, staring out the frosted window.

"DON'T DO IT, DON'T DO IT, YOU BIG FUCKER." Savage shook his head as he stepped back, "I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING SPONGE, IT'S NOT WORTH IT." Savage continued to try to talk to him but, once this sponge made up his mind, it was set.

The sponge had reached for the handle, but before he could open it, someone had grabbed him by the shoulder, turning around to see another man, "What are you doing buddy?" the man asked, glancing at where the sponges hand rested.

Spongebob sighed, "I just need some fresh water." he said, and the man shook his head, "Not that way you don't, whatever you plan on doing, lad, it's not worth it."

Spongebob shook his head, looking down at the ground before him, "My life's not worth trying to protect, sir." He said, "I failed, as a husband, as a father, as a man.. I couldn't even protect the the people that I care about, i hurt her." He said as tears filled his eyes.

"She doesn't want to see me again, and i can't bare the thought of her loving someone else, and my kids calling another man their dad." he sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"You'll kill yourself." The man informed, something that the sponge had already known, "It's better this way, this way i can't hurt them anymore." He said as he flung the door open and the man stepped back, shielding his face from the snow that blew into the cart.

"You're, insane." And Spongebob smiled, "heh, maybe." He said before he finally stepped off the train.

Spongebob grunted as he fell into the snow, rolling a few feet down a hill before he finally stopped to pick himself up, sneezing as a few flakes tickled his nose. Standing up, he turned to watch as the silver train drove away.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?" Savage questioned as the giant sponge began to make his way further into the snow, his teeth already starting to chatter, he was only in a thin t shirt and shorts.

"YOU'LL FREEZE YOUR FUCKING ASS OFF OUT HERE, EVEN I CAN FEEL THE CHILL, THINK DOING THIS WILL SOLVE YOUR ISSUES, YOU RETARD." Savage growled, "IF YOU THINK I'LL SAVE YOU AGAIN, YOU'RE DEAD WRONG, WHAT YOU'RE DOING, IT FUCKING STUPID, YOU REJECT, TURN YOUR GIANT ASS AROUND! I DON'T FEEL LIKE FREEZING MY ASS OFF."

"Then Leave, h, HI, I don't need you." "YOU NEED ME MORE THEN YOU FUCKING KNOW, WITHOUT ME, YOU'D ALREADY BE DEAD."

"Well than, wh, why don't you just l, let me die, i mean, you don't care about me anyways, so i'm n, I'm not forcing you to stay, y, you wa, wanted me dead anyways, s, so just go, i, i don't need you to help m, me die i can do it, o, on my own." He said as he continued to rub his arms, he was already waist deep in the snow.

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR FAMILY? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GONNA LEAVE THEM? SOONER OR LATER, THEY'LL FIND YOUR BODY, AND, DO YOU THINK YOUR WIFE AND DAUGHTER COULD HANDLE LOOKING AT YOUR DEAD BODY?" Savage questioned, but Spongebob didn't answer.

"WHAT YOU GONNA START IGNORING ME NOW?" He questioned, but the sponge didn't answer, "PLEASE, TURN AROUND! YOU'LL FIND MORE TROUBLE OUT HERE, YOU'LL GET EATEN, WELL THEN AGAIN, WHAT KIND OF CREATURE WOULD WANT TO FUCK WITH YOU, EH.. JUST TURN AROUND!" Savage kept shouting clawing at the back of his mind.

"TURN A-" Savage silenced himself for a second, "STOP MOVING, FOR A FUCKING SECOND, I HEAR SOMETHING." He said having Spongebob actually stop.

Savage gasped, fear actually showed on his face, looking around and down beneath Spongebob's feet.

"Ok, Robert." Savage calmed his voice, which was an odd thing to hear, "Listen to me VERY carefully, you're standing in a river of ice." He informed having Spongebob look down at his feet.

"It's about to give, any second, listen real careful, i need you to run that way, as Fast as you can." He instructed and Spongebob nodded, "You do NOT want to get caught in this, i get that Death is on your list but this isn't the way to go." He said before Spongebob shushed him.

He stuck his tongue out in concentration as he took one step at a time, biting his lip he was almost there, when, of course, we know we can't let something like this pass.

Spongebob was about to jump for the other side when the ice began to crack beneath him, like a huge egg, he gasped as he tried to run but was taken under, the flowing river beneath the ice had sucked him under and he'd began to flow under the ice.

Pounding at the ice under the surface but it seemed that the ice only got thicker and he was slowly losing breath. While in the back of his mind, Savage himself was hanging onto the top of his head as he tried to get away from the flowing water in his head.

Savage growled as he took over his body and punched through the ice on top and used his tail as a hook to latch onto something outside to pull him out.

Savage gasped as he stood on his knees, completely soaked, he'd even began to shiver, hnn and he thought he was the coldest thing on Earth, but that, that wa just unfair.

He watched as his tail had began to harden and little ice crystals began to form on his horns and pretty much everywhere else on his body before he collapsed, unable to movie he blinked for a second until he watched a group of feet pass his line of vision before he passed out.

 **To be continued, idk lol i just thought this would be a nice place ta stop. I hope this is.. Ok.. Sorry if you see a bunch of errors, its kinda hard to write on your phone, the keys are just so small n, it takes longer.. Im used to using all of my fingers to type as well.. Buuut ah well better than nothing, right?**

 **ANYWAYS.. the next part is actually just bout done buut i think i might wait to post that one when i have the chapter after that nearly done :T**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mm kay, this is, like.. a really long chapter.. finally finished it, i honestly dont know when the next chapter will be out, but if you were to add the amount of words.. itd be nearly 3-5 chapters.. i didnt even bother to do a word count.. i jus hope this is.. ok..**

Lola groaned as she turned her back to the alarm, throwing the covers over her head, "Hmm just a little longer daddy." She moaned as she started to snore again, until she cracked her eye open, sighing as she turned to her alarm, hmm strange, she was always up before the clock, hnn but today, maybe she didn't hear her father this morning.

Hmm, she rubbed her eyes as she searched through closet for the perfect outfit, smiling as she pulled out one of her favorite outfits, to no surprise was a white shirt and brown skirt, which she carried to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, she'd slipped on the outfit and made her way down the stairs for breakfast, letting her hand run along the smooth railing, she cocked her brow, finding it odd that the pineapple smelt, like pineapple, when the mondays usually smelt like fresh bacon and eggs, was her stuffed or something?

"Daddy?" She poked her head through the kitchen but found it empty, hmm oh right, she almost forgot, daddy wasn't here, man that stupid dream of hers, messing with her mind.

"Mama?" She called to her mother as she looked up at the stairs but found them deserted, "man it almost feels like a ghost town in here." she mumbled to herself as she made her way up the wooden stairs, first opening the first door on the left, which happened to be her older brother's room.

Not at all surprised to find him still sound asleep, the alarm clock singing, but Tom wasn't what you called a light sleeper, and could sleep straight through his alarms, at least until his father woke him up, and today, it would be his annoying little sister.

"Tommy?" she called to him, but he didn't answer, she hummed, walking further into his room, yelping as she'd almost slipped on one of his cards, she shook her head as she looked around his room, 'man and i thought my room was a mess' she mumbled to herself, his room was filled with garbage, clothes everywhere, thrown on the floor with old pizza boxes and sandwich wrappers, in the corner were a box of old toys, and an old wooden boat that him and his stupid father worked on when he was a kid and when his dad was actually cool.

"Tommy, it's time to get up." she said as she stood by his bed, kicking a pair of his underwear that was just by the bed, gagging as she did it, "So gross, Tom." she said, and he sighed, "Than get out."

Lola smiled, "You are awake, it's time for school." she said and he groaned, looking at the alarm clock that was just above his head before he reached up to turn it off before he flopped back into his bed, pulling his blanket over his naked shoulder as he closed his eyes again.

Lola sighed through her nose, tapping her foot, "Really Tom? You have to get up for school." she said as she tugged at his blankets but he had a bit stronger grip onto them than she did, with all the mornings that he'd played tug of war with his father, he'd managed to win some of them.

"Hmm, Go away, Lola, i'm tryin to sleep." he moaned, and she shook her head, "But you have to get up for school, we'll be late!" she shouted, but he didn't answer, it wasn't like he cared, "If daddy was here he'd make you get up, so-" "Well, Dad isn't here, so shut up, im not going, i'm staying in bed, now do me a favor and get out." he said, having her growl in response.

"I said get up!" she shouted at him as she started to pull harder, until she heard a small ripping sound, which he shot up to, pissed, Lola shielded her eyes a little as she seen that he was just in his underwear before her brother shoved her back, telling her to get out.

Lola yelped as she stumbled back a little, standing a little speechless as she reached up to touch her chest where he'd pushed her, 'Did he just-' she blinked before she fumed up and ran back to him to push him back, having him yelp as he'd stumbled back and tripped on of of his cords that he'd left laying on the floor, connected to an instrument.

Tom then growled back, bawling his fists as he looked up at her, "Im gonna-" he started before he looked behind her to find their mother standing at the door, she didn't look too good, she looked exhausted, dark rings around her eyes, her hair in a mess, her clothes, she was still in her pjs which were a mess, wrinkled and the shirt, had maybe three buttons buttoned, and all in the wrong places, she was a wreck.

"Ma, you look horrible, are you ok?" she asked as she approached her, and Laura nodded, rubbing her head, she had a little headache she couldn't quite get rid of, "Y, yeah im fine." she said, "I'm just, tired, is all, you guys haven't heard from your father, have you?" she asked, and Lola looked at Tom before they both shook their heads.

Laura just sighed, looking down at her feet as tears filled her eyes, "O, oh.. i didnt think so, but-" she stopped talking as she started to cry some more, turning to put her head on the door frame as she began to choke on her tears.

Laura gasped as she felt a touch on her shoulder, "Spon, oh.. It's just you Lola." She smiled, and Lola nodded, "i, it's gonna be ok ma, i'm sure daddy will come home soon." She said and Laura sighed, "I hope so, i just.. Miss him so much." She said as she turned to walk back to her room.

Lola sighed, watching as she left before she turned back to Tom who was glaring at her, Lola just shook her head and closed his door, not wanting to get into a fight before school. She had went down stairs, grabbing a poptart before walking out the door, hmm maybe she could ask Uncle Squiddy for a ride to school.

* * *

Spongebob groaned as he slowly came to, he was blinded by an orange light, which is what he assumed to be a fire, he blinked a couple times as the pain from the brightness died down and his fuzzy vision began to clear up, he'd began to wonder where he was, and how he got here when his vision finally cleared.

He could see someone over the fire, stirring something in a pot before they looked over to him after hearing him groan. It was a woman, by the looks of it, she looked to be in her late teens. She looked warm, wearing her fuzzy jacket.

"You're away." she said, smiling at him before he sat up, gasping as the wool blanket around him fell off his shoulders and he'd began to shiver, embarrassed to see that he was even naked, "Wh, where are my clothes?" he asked as he pulled blanket back over himself, he was so cold, hmmm, it was almost worse that time he and patrick got stuck in Sandy's dome for the winter.

Till this day he couldn't understand how she could sleep through such harsh weather, but then again, she was warm blooded, with fur to keep her warm, hnn at times like this, it'd make him regret shaving every inch of his massive body.

"Wh, where are my clothes?" He asked and she sighed, "They were in shreds." she answered, most likely from when his body collided with the dead trees that had fallen victim to the freezing river.. "But, we were lucky to find some extra old clothes, but you were so big, so i had to tear them up and resew them together to fit." she said as she picked up a thing of clothes that she had hanging over the fire to keep warm.

"I hope they fit, because thats all we had." she said, "My pa is out gathering food, he should be back soon." she said as she handed him the clothes, and he smiled, "Thank you, so much- uh." he cocked his brow.

"its Citana." she answered, and he smiled as he stood up and turned around so he could change, "Wow, it fits." he laughed, turning around to face her, as she sat down on a log just across from him as he sat down on the one behind him. The outfit looked like one of those homemade eskimo jackets, sewn into two different shades of brown from where Citana had combined the two jackets to make a bigger size to keep him warm enough.

"Citana, huh?" he smiled up at her, and she nodded, "It means the star in the sky, out here, you can see plenty of them at night." She said as she stood up to stir something in the pot that hung over the fire.

"Well, it's a very pretty name, and I always loved a name with meaning." he smiled, "It's one my mother gave me." she said and he smiled, "It's way better than, Spongebob, that's for sure." he laughed before they turned their attention towards an approaching man.

"I see your friend is awake, Citana." the man smiled before the girl got up and ran to hug the much older man, assumably her father. The man sighed as he plopped down onto a log, shifting in the seat to get comfortable before he looked at the large sponge man.

"You should be thinking my daughter, she saved ya, didn't think you'd make it, ya were froze up pretty bad, had quite a few injuries to add, but, ya healed up real nice." he nodded, "Must be that creature that you have inside ya." he said as he bit down on a piece of jerky he'd pulled out of his bag.

"Creature?" Spongebob questioned before he realized who he was talking about, 'so, you saved me again.' he questioned through his thoughts, but Savage just chuffed, "YEAH, WELL DON'T GET USED TO IT." he said, and Spongebob just rolled his eyes.

"So, are you some kind of demon?" the man asked, and Spongebob scratched the back of his head, "Hmm, well-" he started, "At this point, I don't know what I am." he shrugged, "This, thing inside me.." he sighed, shaking his head, "I don't know what he is, is he good, is he bad?" he shrugged, having Savage look up at him as he talked.

Spongebob sighed, "He might have caused me a lot of pain, and still is, but- i don't know, i just get that, he's trying that, he, isn't the bad guy that everyone really thinks he is, even though he is to blame for-" Spongebob sighed, rubbing his head, not really feeling up for story telling.

"Do you have a family?" Citana asked, and Spongebob looked at her, and she shrugged, glancing at her father before looking back at him, "I mean, you could stay if-" "Citana." he father called to her, and Spongebob smiled, "Thank you, but, I do have a family, a wife and, two kids.. or at least, I did." he shrugged.

"What happened to them? Did they get swallowed up by the river?" the girl asked, and  
Spongebob shook his head, "No, they're alive, and they're back home-" he answered before he scoffed, scratching his head, "and you, you kind of remind me of my own daughter, I think you and Lol would get along great." he laughed, and Citana cocked her brow.

"Lol?" she questioned, and Spongebob sighed, "It's Lola, but, she sometimes likes to be called, Lol... think it stands for lots of love, but.. she says it stands for, Laugh out loud." he laughed, and Citana laughed as well.

"Where is she?" she asked, and Spongebob smiled, "Well, she's with her mother, hopefully, by this time, she's getting ready for bed." he said, and she blinked, "Oh, so, wait, If they're alive, then, why aren't you with them? Were you on your way home, and got lost?" she asked, and Spongebob shook his head.

"You ran away?" the old man, Awena asked, and Spongebob sighed, looking down, "I know, what kind of man runs away from his family?" he questioned, and Spongebob sighed, "I hurt them, in the worst possible way, my wife, and two kids-" he bit his lip.

"I, it was an accident, I couldn't control myself, i saw it all happen, a, and, there was nothing I could have done to prevent it, what kind of man was I? I couldn't even protect the only people i cared about." he said as tears left his eyes.

"It passed, and my wife, my, Beautiful wife, who i'd loved since, we were Kids, she said she forgave me, that she loved me, but-" he sighed, "The way she looks at me now, shes so afraid, and my kids, my own Son hates me, probably wishes death on me, which, I already wish upon myself, and- it makes me wish you hadn't pulled me from that river, that, He, hadn't pulled me out." he said as he shook his head.

"What did you do?" the man asked, and Spongebob sighed, glancing at Citana, "It's not really a story for children." he said, having Awen look at his daughter before he gestured for her to leave them for a few seconds.

By the time Spongebob had told the man, he was already crying, his face in his giant hands, completely torn, he'd never told anyone about this, until now, and the man sat back, shocked by such a story.

"but it was an accident, right?" the man asked, and Spongebob nodded, "I'd never do something, especially That! To hurt her, or my kids, I love my family, more than Anything in this world and I'd do Anything for them, and in this case, it meant leaving, I've tried, at least, twice to end my life, but.. each time, i kept getting saved me, him, and than you guys." he explained.

The man shook his head, "Its simply because, Neptune isn't quite done with you yet." he said, and Spongebob sighed, "apparently not, I think he just wants to see me suffer a little longer." he scoffed.

"Maybe you're right about that." Awen said as he stirred the fire, "but running away from your problems won't fix them, in fact, they can make things worse, your family may need you, and you, well.. where are you?" the man asked, and Spongebob sighed, "Heck if I know, i've never been good at facing my problems, sometimes it's just, easier to run away from them, and sometimes, running is all you can do."

"And with you, running from your family, how does it make things better? Maybe for yourself, but have you thought about what it might do to the ones you care about? You say you fear that she would want to leave, that she may find another, and leave you behind, it may be true but.. do you think your wife is that way?" he asked and Spongebob sighed, "I don't even know if I know her anymore." he admitted.

"Than get to know her, you love her, don't you?" the man asked, and Spongebob smiled, "More than anything in this world, id give my life for her." he answered, "and what are you still doing here? you should go to her, before it's too late- I know it's too late for me." the man said as he sighed.

"I could remember what it was like to be in love with someone, to have a wife of my own." the man said as he looked down at the fire as a memory unfolded, "We'd have our arguments, I remember the last time i'd ever seen my wife, we were fighting, over something, I couldn't even remember what it was about, but whatever it was, it was bad-"

The man blinked, "What happened?" Spongebob asked, and the man's lip began to quiver as he poked the fire, "She got sick- real sick." he said, shaking his head, tears began to fill his eyes.

"She wouldn't eat or drink for weeks, even if I tried to feed her, it wouldn't go down, she became extremely weak, her bones had begun to show, she'd turned pale, her skin as white as fresh snow."

Tears had even began to fill Spongebob's eyes as the man told him this, how it had brought up haunting memories of when his wife came down with her own illness, "She couldn't even remember who I was most of the time, she was pregnant with what would have been our second but-"

"You don't see any of them here, Citana was young when the illness took over her mother-"

Spongebob shook his head, "I, I had no idea, I am so sorry, I couldn't imagine losing any of the people I cared about-" "Listen, before it's too late, you love that woman, right? Go to her, before it's too late, before you lose her." he said as his tears ran down his face, he shook his head, "You know, I never did get to tell her that I was sorry, and that I loved her- it's too late now, but, i, it's not too late for you, son, please, go." the man said as Spongebob stood up.

"Th, thank you sir." He said, signing, this was gonna be a long walk or so he thought when a pair of wings sprouted from his back, who needs to walk when you can fly?

* * *

Tom bit his lip as he stood outside his parents room, with the door open, he watched over his mother who had been laying in her bed for the past few days that his father had left. If he had known this would have happened, he wouldn't have said it, he would have been a good boy and, it was really all his fault.

Tom jumped a little as his sister nudged him to move so that she could go into the room, holding a tray of food, "Mama?" Lola softly said her name as she entered the room, but got no response, was she sleeping. Lola bit her lip as she walked around a few crumpled up tissues, looking on the night stands and even the floor where a few trays of food sat, still untouched.

Lola sighed, looking down at her weakened mother as she sat at the edge of the bed, "Mama?" she whispered as she ran her hand over her head after she'd cleared a spot on the dresser beside her. Laura hummed, sound weak as she cracked an eye open, "mama." tears filled Lola's eyes as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Ma, you, you have to eat" she said as she nudged her a little harder, but Laura didn't answer, "I, I made some soup, you need to eat ma, you haven't eaten in days." she said as she let her tears fall, glaring at Tom before she gestured for him to help lift her up so that she could eat.

"Hmm.. wha." she croaked before she looked at Tom, cocking her brow, "Sp, Sponge?" she softly said, "You're home, I- Im so sorry." she said as she tears filled her eyes, her vision was so blurred, she gasped when she could finally see that it was just her son.

"Tommy?" she squinted her eyes as tears filled her eyes, messing with her vision again, "I, I thought- you look so much like your father." she shook her head with a smile, before the tears began to flow over, "Im sorry, im so sorry you kids have to see me this way, it just feels, like, i've forgotten how to live." she said as she shook her head.

"I, I miss him, so much." she said as she began to choke on her tears, "I, I cant believe he, he left me." she said as she covered her eyes, and Lola looked at Tom who stared at his mother, "Its ok mom." he said as he rubbed her back, and she shook her head, "I, Its not.. Im supposed to be strong and- I just haven't been." she said, and Lola sighed.

"We miss him too mama, but- but that doesn't mean, he doesn't love us, he, he's just- he wouldn't want you to starve yourself." she said, and Laura looked at her, "ma, you need to eat something." she said, and Laura smiled, "You sound just like him." she said as she tried to lay her head back down.

"Mama, please, you need to eat." she said as she rubbed her shoulder, and Laura sighed, not really moving from her spot, "H, here, I'll feed it to you." she said as she offered her a spoonful of it.

Laura shook as she leaned in to sip on the spoon, before Tom helped her lean forward to help her eat, Laura smiled, licking a little drop from her lip, looking at Lola and smiling, "Heh, I, I tastes really good." she said as she leaned in to take another spoon.

Lola smiled, shaking her head, "Good job mama, you're doing a good job, you'll feel better in no time." she said, laughing, "I think I can already see some of your color come back-" but, I guess you'd say, it wasn't the color that any of them would have wanted, as Laura had hunched over, and started to throw up.

The kids both gasped, Lola shoved the bowl out of the way and turned her towards her, stuff still dripping from her lip and chin, she started to cry, her throat burned from just having thrown up, everything that she'd just eaten, was gone, and covered the bed.

Lola's lip trembled, not wanting to been seen crying, as she thought that this was her fault, she shook her head, ordering Tom to start a shower for her, "C, come on mama." she said as she helped her down, and gasped as she'd slipped from her arms and fell to her hands and knees, too weak to stand on her own, at least, not without feeling light headed, her muscles were too weak and wobbly to even hold her up, and would need help doing certain things.

"Oh, mama." Lola softly said her name as she bent down to help her up, "Co, Come on, I'll help you get cleaned up." she said as she slowly began to walk her over to the bathroom, gesturing for Tom to leave the room.

Lola bit her lip as she reached her hand to feel the water to see if it was the right temperature, "I, Im not sure how hot you like your showers, but, th, this feels good." she said before she turned to her and sat her down so that she could help her undress, they were both women here.

"Here, just, sit back and, relax." Lola said as she sat her in the tub to let the warm water run over her as she grabbed a fluffy sponge and lathered it with soap before she leaned her forward so that she could scrub her back. Taking the extendable shower head, she was able to run it through her hair, washing her.

Lola sighed, smiling to herself as she laid her mother's back against the back of the tub, clearly proud of her work, "Well, now that you're all clean, I think you could just, relax in here for a little bit, i'm gonna go do some cleaning." she said as she stood up, and Laura just smiled up at her, "Th, thank you, Lola." she said before Lola turned around with a chirp to leave the room, gently closing the door behind her with a click.

* * *

Lola sighed as she shoved the sheets in the washer, along with her clothes after she'd rinsed them off in the sink that was located in the room. She then turned around and walked out of the laundry room and almost ran into her brother, who just happened to be standing outside the door, he was worried for his mother, and knew that Lola would be able to tell him what he needed to hear.

"Mom, is she, how is she?" he asked, and Lola glared at him before she sighed, not really wanting to start a fight right now, it just wasn't a good time, not when their mother needed her, "She's still not looking good- she wont eat anything, she really misses him, Tommy." she said as Tom looked down, and Lola sighed, walking around him to go back up stairs.

Tom turned to her as she walked away, "Look, I, if you have something to say, than, Say it." he said, not really even sure if he wanted to hear what she had to say, but if there was one thing he hated more than her, it was when she was mad at him, and for a reason that may have been his fault.

Lola sighed, stopping at the step she was on, turning around, ready to say something but, she couldn't, looking at his face, she could read that he was already feeling bad about this, "Just, come help me clean mom's room." she said as she continued up the stairs.

Tom looked up from picking up a few tissues, looking at his sister who was on the opposite side of the room, Tom sighed, rubbing his head, "Look, Lola, I'm sorry." he said as he dropped his arms, the bag he held in his hand dropping to the floor, and she just looked back at him, "You missed a spot." she said as she pointed to a few tissues by his feet.

"I'm Not picking up another piece of trash until you talk to me!" he shouted at her, having her stand up, she scoffed, "You never cared about what I had to say before, so why do you care now?" she questioned, "I'm sorry, ok, this is my fault, you're mad at me and-"

"How could you be so ignorant?" she asked, "I'm sorry-" "Yeah, you should be, mama is like that because of you- you were thinking of yourself, you didn't care about us, you didn't even think about how your choice of words could have affected this family, you scared him off- you always hated him, you always hated me." she said as she gestured towards herself, and he just bit his tongue.

Lola sighed, wiping her eyes, "Mama is sick, and, here I am, blaming you for this, when you're all i have, daddys gone, mama- i, if she keeps going like this, sh, she'll be gone too, and-" she'd began to cry a little more, she'd started to choke on her tears, she gasped as Tom placed his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him before she hugged him, he sighed, hesitating to wrap her in his arms, until they heard a loud crash, Lola picked her head up from his chest, "What was that?" she asked, "I, It sounded like it came from-" he turned his head around to look at the bathroom door before he dropped her and they both ran to the bathroom door.

"Mama!" "Mom!" they both shouted as they tried to get in the door before Tom turned to Lola, "You Idiot! You locked the door?!" he shouted at her and she shook her head, "N, No, I just closed the door, i, it must be jammed." she said as she continued to tug at the door.

"Mama! A, are you ok, what happened, we can't get the door open! Please mama!" Lola shouted through the door but go no answer, she looked at Tom, "Tommy I think she might be hurt-" "Stand back!" he said as he pushed her back as he stepped back, giving him some distance from the door before he rammed into it, but it didn't seem to do any good.

Tom looked at his sister, "Don't just stand there dummy! Go get some fucking help!" he ordered, "I, I'll keep trying to get the door open- go now!" he shouted at her before he ran into the door again as Lola nodded and ran out the door, maybe if she got aunt Sandy, and Uncle squiddy, they could help.

Lola yelped as she'd tumbled down the stairs, she was in such a rush that she'd tripped on one of her toys and slipped, grunting as she landed at the bottom of the stairs with a thud, thankful that she was a sponge, she didn't have time to waste, so she got up and ran to the door, flinging it open before she fell back after she'd bumped into something heavy.

* * *

Spongebob reached for his chest as he approached the city, he could see his house from up here, and he'd begun to make his decent, for some reason, he'd began to feel uneasy, looking at his house from here, was there something in the water? He felt sick, he hadn't seen his family in days, how would they react if he just showed up.

Maybe he should have called ahead, hmm but, was reminded that his phone had sunk to the bottom of that frozen river. How much could have changed, what if he went home and found her with someone else? Could he handle it? What if she hated him? What if she had forgot about him, what if she didn't want anything to do with him?

"Savage, I, I'm having second thoughts-" "TELL ME THAT'S HOW YOU THINK SHE IS, WHEN SHE ISN'T- I'VE WATCHED YOU TWO SINCE YOU WERE KIDS, SHE ISN'T LIKE THAT." Savage said, and Spongebob sighed, he was right, "You're right, Laura isn't like that- but, do you think she still loves me? What if we go back and-"

"THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT-" he said as they crashed into the sand on the other side of the road, Spongebob grunted, spitting out some dirt, "A softer landing would have been nice." he said as he stood up and wiped the sand off his shoulders, sighing as he looked up at the Pineapple, "I don't know, Savage, something doesn't feel right-"

"I KNOW- I feel the same." he replied his voice softening a bit as they approached the Pineapple.

* * *

Lola groaned as she rubbed her head before she looked up, focusing on the familiar silhouette that hung in the doorway. Once her eyes adjusted, she found it was her father, wearing strange clothes and a surprised expression that turned into concern, for his daughters face was stained with the remnants of tears, while new ones already began to bubble in the rims.

"Lola? What is it? What are you crying? What's wrong?" he asked as he picked her up, but all she could do was sob, seeing her father again, and so sudden, made her choke on her tears, she didn't even waste another second, and rushed to hug him before she gasped.

"M, mama- she- daddy-" she couldn't get her words out as fast as she was pointing up stairs, seeing her face, that look, that feeling that he had in his gut tripled as he pushed past her, it made him feel sick.

Thomas gasped as his father barged into the room, turning to his son, "Your mother, Tom, wh, where is she? Where's your mom?!" he raised his voice, his face turning red with anxiety. The adolescent pointed to the bathroom, unable to get his words out before his father pushed him back.

"LAURA!" Spongebob shouted in terror, trying the door handle only to find it jammed shut. He reeled back, pushing his son away from his trajectory, and rammed his left shoulder into the solid steel bathroom door. The metal twisted in half and slammed against the sink, busting the water pipe and shattering the mirror, while he sat on the ground for a second to regain his bearings. His vision focused on a pale, naked woman: his wife, who lay lifeless under the shower, the curtains had fallen on her, probably from trying to pull herself up

"N, no." his voice shook, shaking his head as he fell to his knees, picking her up out of the shower, holding her closer, she was so small, thin, he picked up one of her cold hands, so small and boney, she felt de- No, no he wouldn't dare think of her that way.

"No, Laura-" he said again more sternly, but more distraught. He placed his face on her cold forehead, tears streamed down his face and upon hers, moving her a little, she wouldn't even respond, and she only got colder.

"NO!" He threw his head up, bursting into a full cry of painful agony, his voice shaking the home as he rocked on his heels, pulling her in closer as he began to choke on his tears.

The man in his mind twitched his shoulder, standing still, for all he could do was listen to this man wallow in grief. He'd even lowered his tail and let it drag behind him. The demon lifted his head to try and say something, but ultimately thought it best not to speak up. Just let him have his moment...

"LAURA, NO! PLEASE, NEPTUNE! TELL ME YOU DIDN'T CLAIM HER! PLEASE!" Spongebob begged, trembling, as he held the frail woman in his arms, kissing her cheek and forehead over and over, rocking her back and forth like a newborn infant in his grievous embrace. "WHY?! HNN WHY?!" he screamed, choking between sobs, holding her as close as he possibly could.

The children in the other room, still sitting in silence, turned away from the sight. They couldn't bear to think that their mother had died, and so soon. They were just with her a minute ago, and now, it was as if that minute should've lasted forever. Lola wiped her tears, shooting a stare back over at tom, whose eyes were glistening with guilt soaked tears and contempt in himself for the moment. Despite their arguments, the children pulled each other in a hug and cried into each other's shoulder, just letting the tears fall for as long as they could.

Spongebob kissed her forehead, then her eyelid, until he rested his cheek against her. "Please baby, n, no- you can't- hnn you Can't leave me, N, not again!" he shouted before he kissed her, hmm, maybe if- he laid her down and began to perform Cpr, being careful not to break her ribs.

"Hnn, please, Laura- you, you can't leave me, not like this, I, I can't live without you, please!" he begged as he continued to push on her chest, before putting his mouth back on hers.

"Mhn.." a tiny groan seemed to break through his sea of sobbing, and Robert stopped and looked at Laura, to witness a true miracle, She shivered from being outside of the bath, and groaned while writhing in his touch. Her stomach broke the silence, and it didn't sound good. It sounded very empty. He had a chance to save her. He has to save her, she's alive, and she can still get well!

The concerned man ran his still trembling wife to the living room, where he wrapped her in a warm blanket. He then darted to the kitchen, and prepared a small snack to get her energy up with at least for now. A sliced banana could help with vitamins and a small avocado for healthy fats.

After prepping and slicing up the fruits, he returned to her as fast as he could. "Here, Laura eat, please...!" He pleaded, holding up a few pieces to her lips, but she was too weak to open it, and he didn't want to force it down her throat and cause her to throw up and get even more sick. He shook, setting down the fruits and picking her up again sideways, dashing to the front door.

Gunning it to the hospital was not the best idea, but with his boat out of commission, there was no other option, unless...

"Savage! You need to help me fly again! I need to save her, and i need your help!..." but the demon didn't answer. He was too busy poking his foot around the fleshy ground of spongebob's brain, like a child.

"SAVAGE!" spongebob called out, more intimidating, and made the demon flicker for a second. "Look, I know we're different, and I know that you're not exactly a good person, but it doesn't mean that you always have to be! You can save her, and prove to yourself the one thing you've always hated to admit!" savage chuckled, sitting down on the floor, drawing some blood in the consciousness and splashing around in it.

"OH YEAH, HEH... YOU'D KNOW, WOULDN'T YOU? WHAT I HATE TO... 'ADMIT' IS IT? WELL, I'D SURE LIKE TO HEAR IT. BECAUSE I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHAT YOU'RE ON ABOUT, SQUAREPANTS..." savage poked his toes in the blood, soaking it up a little.

Spongebob stared down at his feet, before looking back up again with confidence, "That you never wanted to be the bad guy."

The devil, leaned over the puddle to stare at his own reflection, hating it as he always did. Who wouldn't hate this face?...hmm...

Out of the blue, the demon granted his wings upon the worried father, as he just continued to sit there, soaking up the blood and staring at himself until all of the liquid was absorbed into him, and he could no longer see his twisted face. If only being able to disappear was as simple as that.

A doctor who was sitting at their desk became shocked as a man suddenly crashed through the front door out of nowhere, shattering the glass in the process, and they pushed their wheeled chair away from his field of touch, fearing he was a mutant of some kind. But after seeing a sick person in his arms, their fear changed to worry, and they paged more doctors instantly.

"Doc, please take care of her, please!" Spongebob said, catching up to the team of doctors and nurses wheeling his beloved down a long, white corridor. The smell of this place brought back haunting memories... each involving something that happened to her, all of which he blamed himself. He felt nauseous, but he repressed the thought, so he can concentrate on assisting his wife in anyway possible.

"Um, Doctor sear?" Called a nurse from a chilled medical cabinet, "We appear to be out of Sponge Blood Plasma... do we just use Coral instead...?" She was obviously new and inexperienced. Before the doctor could explain to her why that notion was hair-brained, Spongebob stepped up, offering his arm to the doctor.

"T, Take mine! Here, take it all, t, take as much as you need, I, i have plenty, just please! PLEASE don't let her die." he said as he grabbed the man, "I can't lose her Doc, she means everything to me." he shook his head, and the doctor looked at the ashamed nuser before turning back to this woman's loving husband, and nodded before she took him in the room with Laura.

"Alright, Now deep breath in..." the doctor said, while inserting a large needle into Spongebob's vein in the crook of his right elbow. "Laura..." he began to tear up again, thinking about what would happen if this didn't work. They'd already hooked her up to a feeding tube, but it wouldn't be enough. She needed his plasma or she was going to perish.

Her breathing was shallow as it was. Robert began to pump his fist, and a stream of his blood slunk it's way through a machine and spun quickly. He watched as a byproduct came through the other tube connected to her left arm, a reddish clear liquid. Robert looked at her face the best he could, allowing his eyes to settle on her lips, which seemed to tremble. His body quivered from the depression hitting again, just by looking at her. Was she trying to kill herself because... he left? That thought only made him feel ashamed and sick. He did this... This was all his fault.

Savage continued to sit back in the back of his mind, his arms crossed as he looked over this sick woman, so pale and weak, he felt like he had been here before, in this spot, with another, but where had he seen this?

Huh? He gasped as he felt something cold touch his chest, looking down to see that there was a crystal clear drop, what was this? He asked himself as he wiped his eye, was he leaking? No.. crying? For what?

He stared at a crystal water drop that was perched perfectly on the tip of his finger, he looked closer, as he could see something, through the tear drop, he could see that the color of Laura's skin had changed into a pale brown color, he gasped.

"L, Laurel?" he whispered a name before the tear had suddenly popped, and he closed his eyes and let out a sigh, closing his hand.

* * *

Spongebob closed his eyes as he reached his other hand up to cover his face as he began to cry some more, until he heard a moan, he looked up to watch as her eyes started to flutter open.

He practically jumped from his seat, but was quickly reminded that he must keep pumping his arm. He didn't want to contain his joy, but he also didn't want to frighten her. He only stared, and awaited her voice to speak whenever she felt fit enough to. His ears were met with a solemn sound, however. A very weak sounding Laura, and it made his heart sink.

"Hmm, R, robert?" she croaked, before she started to tear up, she could have sworn she heard his voice, but it must've been in her head, she began to cry some more, until she felt someone touch her hand, looking over, her vision was blurred but she could see someone next to her, they were talking to her but she couldn't understand what they were saying.

Spongebob leaned closer, making sure not to pull the needles out,he reached his other hand to touch her cheek, her eyes widened, "Sp, Robert?" she narrowed her eyes as her vision began to clear and gasped, finally able to hear his beautiful voice.

"O, oh, Robert." she began to cry, "you, you came back." she smiled,and he nodded, "Of course i came back, I, i couldn't stay away any longer, I missed you so much, I lo, love you, hnn, More than anything in this world, ya know that?" he smiled, and she smiled back before she began to frown.

"But, you left me.." she said, and he lowered his head, taking his hand off her, "I, i know, and It was the biggest mistake that Id ever made, I, I just thought-" he began to cry some more, pulling away from her as he wiped his eyes.

"I thought that, you didn't love me anymore-" he said, "Wh, what?" she asked, her voice still weak she tried to sit but found that she was too weak, and he made her lay back down, telling her that he needed to stay in bed.

Laura shook her head, "how could you think that?" she asked and he sat back down, he bit his lip, "Hmm, well.. After what I did-" "Robert, I forgave you for that-" "You were still afraid of me though, you stopped talking to me, you wouldn't even look at me the same way, we hadn't shared the same bed, or kissed, I, i couldn't even remember when the last time you said you loved me, and- I, I didn't want to make you feel like you had to, I thought that-" he shook his head.

"I thought that, if i had left, it would have been better, f, for all of us, I couldn't even protect you Laura, I made a promise, and- I couldn't even keep it, I hurt you and- I, I nearly killed my kids, i, If had hurt them- I would have, I would have killed myself, but you-" he shook his head.

"I couldn't even protect you from the beginning, when you were in the Navy, i couldn't even swim to you, you lost your legs b, because of Me! Your cancer, you- i, I- what kind o, of man, huh-" he began to hyperventilate, choking on his tears and she shook her head, tears streaming down her face, it hurt so much this feeling, watching as he broke down in front of her.

Laura awed under her breath before she bit her lip, attempting to sit up, but hissed, falling back into her bed for a minute, but shook her head, he needed her, he need to hear her say it, he needed someone to hold, 'Ok Laura, you have to get up, f, for him.. Show this man you love him!' she said to herself.

"Ah." she gasped, she was sitting up, turning towards him, she was so weak, it was hard to sit up like this, but he needed it, he looked up at her, sitting up, "Laura! Wh,what are you doing, you have to stay in this bed, it-" he froze when she fell into him, hugging him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I, I'm so sorry, Robert." she said, and he shook his head, "N, No, no, do Not apologize for this, you hear me? None of this is your fault-" "I'm the one that made you feel that way, don't tell me is not my fault, because it is- I should have known better, I forgot who you were for a moment, you are my husband, and I Love you." she said as she held his face.

Spongebob smiled, kissing her, before he pulled out, shaking his head, "I, I shouldn't have left you." he said as he held her hands, "We should have talked it over, but-" "You don't need to blame this on you, we're both responsible, i'll admit, that, I, i was afraid of you, because every time i saw you, i, i saw-" she hesitated.

"I made you feel like you weren't loved, and i'm sorry, because, after you left, n, none of that mattered anymore, I couldn't believe you said you wanted a divorce, i kept playing the question over, and over in my head, why you left me, i felt so dark, and cold, a piece of me had died, I couldn't remember how to do anything right, I thought id never see you again." she said and he just looked at her.

"I, if you stayed, I, i promise to love you again, e, even if you have that monster inside you, because i can't bare the thought of losing you again." she said as she gripped his shirt. Spongebob smiled, running his hands down her sides, "I can't stay away from you, you'd have to kill me to keep me away." he said, and she smiled, "But.." he hesitated.

"This guy, in my head, he's apart of us now-" he started and she backed out of the hug, listening to what he had to say, he reached his hand up to his chest, "H, he's going to change, for us, and.. I know it's too much to ask but.. If you could look into your heart, a, and talk with him.. H, he won't hurt you, not again, he regrets what he did, he was only hurting, but thh, he wan to make it right to you, i, if you'll let him." Spongebob said as she glanced at his chest where he had been touching, like she could see through him.

She gripped onto the sheets below her, she really didn't want anything to do with that guy, but.. It had to be done, she, They needed to get past this. Laura nodded, but didn't bother to look up at him, Spongebob stared at her for a few seconds before he nodded as they changed places.

She bit her teeth, sitting scared as she could feel the room grow colder, and a little darker. Savage stared at his hands for a few seconds before he closed them, sighing, "LOOK, I KNOW THAT I'M NOT.. A VERY GOOD PERSON-" he started, "ESPECIALLY AFTER ALL THE THINGS THAT I HAVE TO.. UH.. TO KEEP MYSELF FROM THE, THE REAL ME." his eyes glossed in the flickering lights of the hospital room.

"I KNOW YOU COULD NEVER FORGIVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT... I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO, AND I WON'T FORCE YOU... BUT IF YOU'LL GIVE ME A CHANCE TO... TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT BY YOU, I'LL TAKE ANY BONE YOU THROW AT ME. I CAN LEARN... TO USE MYSELF IN A... PROPER... FASHION... IF YOU'LL BE MY TEACHER." He shifted his foot behind his tail that slowly creeped around his chilling stature.

"THE THINGS I'VE DONE IN MY LIFE... WERE ALL BECAUSE..." He paused, darting his lifeless eyes to his knees, brushing his thumb over the cap of it, "THEY WERE ALL BECAUSE I WAS... AFRAID." he looked to Laura, her fearful expression faded into her now disbelieving face.

How could someone like him feel fear, or even admit it? She sat back into her pillow to rest her back, but she stayed upright to continue listening to him, but with more intrigue. Savage dropped his heavy head, shaking it, his horns scraping against the ends of his clavicle. "I DON'T ORDINARILY SAY THIS KIND OF THING, FORGIVE ME FOR THAT, BUT, I HARDLY COULD FIND THE WORDS TO EXPRESS MY DISTRESS TO ANYONE, BECAUSE THEY ALL TREATED ME LIKE SHIT... AND THEY WEREN'T FAR OFF... I'M HELL SPAWN. I SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE RIGHT NOW. I'M THE TRUE SCUM OF THIS WORLD, BUT NO MATTER HOW MUCH SOMEONE TRIES TO GET RID OF ME, I ALWAYS COME BACK."

"MY FATHER... HE WAS THE DEVIL... SO OF COURSE, HE'D EXPECT ME TO ACT A CERTAIN WAY SO AS NOT TO DISTURB MY DESTINED PATH. IT WAS CHOSEN FOR ME FROM BIRTH. I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO BE MY FATHER... HE WAS CRUEL... HE BEAT ME, UNTIL I BLED. BRUISED ME UNTIL I BROKE. HE CLEAVED MY FLESH FROM MY BONES, BUT ALL I COULD DO... WAS TAKE IT... IT WASN'T FAIR TO YOU... THAT I TRIED TO DO THE SAME..." he picked his head up slowly, chuckling a little.

"FUNNY HOW MUCH I HATED MY FATHER AND YET, I STILL ENDED UP BECOMING HIM, HUH.. HMM..." Savage stared at a painting on the wall of a beautiful flower, lost in reflection. His memories danced around him in his conscious state, as if he was back in his past.

* * *

Savage hummed as he stood in a clear opening, surrounded by golden yellow flowers, "HUH? WH, WHAT? WHERE AM-" he stopped talking as his ears picked up on a few sweet sounding giggles, turning around, he couldn't see where the sounds were coming from until someone appeared a few feet away, a woman, with brown skin, and a long white dress, waving to him.

Savage smiled, laughing like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, "L, Laurel- i, is that- huh?" his vision blurred as he was brought back to the darkened room, he'd begun to look around the room for the woman but found that it was just an illusion, and he just looked at Laura who was staring at him.

"Laurel?" she questioned, and his expression widened, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" He raised his voice, and she leaned back against his tone, "Who's Laurel?" she asked, and he blinked, looking away.

"N, NO BODY.. JUST, SOMEONE YOU REMINDED ME OF, IS ALL… BUT IT WAS A LONG.. LONG TIME AGO, SO IT'S NOT.. IT'S NOT IMPORTANT.." he said with a nervous chuckle, brushing it off, "PLEASE, UH.. L, LAURA.. GIVE ME A CHANCE TO BE THE MAN I WASN'T MEANT TO BE.. HELP ME BECOME A BETTER MAN, I, I DON'T WANT TO BE THE BAD GUY ANYMORE." he begged her, desperately looking into her face for a reaction of some sort, but she just blinked at him, occasionally gripping onto her arm where the needle was.

Savage sighed, "I DON'T EXPECT YOU TO FORGIVE ME, AN, ANYTIME SOON, AND I WOULDN'T BLAME YOU, BUT.." "If i help you, you have to obey the rules that i set-" she started and he smiled, nodding, "A, ANYTHING." he said and she sighed, "First, you must do what we say, me and Robert, when we say.." she started.

"EASY." he smiled as he got up and sat back down on his feet (like L, from death note), "WHAT ELSE." she glared at him, "second, you must, get along with my husband, and kids.." "Eh, I CAN TRY MY BEST." he nodded, she sighed, "Now don't think for a second that this changes things, it will take awhile for me to trust you so-" Savage nodded, "I UNDERSTAND, LIKE I SAID, YOU DON'T HAVE TO FORGIVE ME, OR TRUST ME, ALL I'M ASKING IS FOR YOU TO JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE, LET ME PROVE THAT I CAN CHANGE, THAT I CAN BE GOOD."

Laura sighed, "I'll grant you this last chance, if my husband trusts you then, i should too, now i'd like to have my husband back, if you don't mind, Savage." she said, and he nodded as he switched over.

Spongebob smiled down at his wife, "You're starting to look better." he said, already able to see that her color had returned, and she smiled, "Do you think it's a good idea?" she asked, and he sighed, "I think it is." he said before she yawned, and he smiled, "Looks like you're starting to get a little sleepy there, why don't you get some rest, i'm gonna go pick the kids up, and.. Probably take a shower, i smell like a bag of fried onion rings." he laughed as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I'll be back in the morning to get you, ok?" he said, and she smiled, "ok." she replied a she let go of him as she yawned and fell back to sleep.

* * *

 **Well, I have nothing to really say about this, atm.. Just, i hope this chapter ending was ok.. im gonna take a breather bc.. i need to breathe..**


	4. Chapter 4

A young lad grunted as he was punched to the floor, groaning as he slowly picked himself up, his vision blurred, his stomach growled, and the reminder that his boss promised him silver rang through his ears, but he'd only earn it if he'd won.

The thin red boy wiped some blood from his lip before getting up to swing on his opponent, punching him in the gut, knocking the guy back, he smiled, that silver was as good as his, if he'd just win.

The bigger man, another servant of another wealthy man leaned back against a wooden beam, "Come on Virgil, you piece of shit, finish em, and the silver's yours." his boss said as he showed off a few silver coins.

Virgil panted, standing back, winded, he was a tall thin lad, skin painted a pale red, his long matted hair reached to the start of his tattered shorts, he was seventeen by the looks of it, forced out into the cruel world when both his parents drowned in a tar pit.

He'd had no luck finding anyone who would take him in, or even take his services, until he landed on this small inn, where he was to serve the folks who came in for supper, the owner was a nasty old man, who drank too much, and forced the boy into fights for food.

He held his stomach, ignoring the blood that dripped from his lip, he wasn't even sure if he could win, he was so weak, he grunted as he was tackled into a nearby table, being punched in the face, too tired and weak to defend himself, maybe if he just let this happen, it'd kill him, the old man would have never paid him anyways.

"Good work Edmen," the other man slapped his servant on his scarred back, "But, that's enough for now, go get yourself cleaned up as a reward." he said as he walked the boy past the crowd just as Vigrils boss stomped through the crowd.

Virgil slowly turned his head to look at the angry man who than forced him up by his shirt, tearing it just a little more, "Vigril you Idiot! You were supposed to win! Now you just lost me quite a bit of money, you'll pay for this, you hear me? you'll work the rest of your useless life for me, without pay." he said before he shoved him back and marched off.

Virgil sighed, looking at the crowd of people with his one good eye, which wasn't as blackened and swollen as the other.

xxx

Darkness rolled through the town of Harkward, the sign swinging in the breeze, dark eyes landing on a tall thin boy, Vigril, who seemed to be limping, blood and bruises decorated his skin, and torn clothes.

Virgil grunted as he tripped on his sore feet, toes blacked with blood, infected sores, what could he do? He didn't want to get up, if he just laid here, maybe he'd get run over by a carriage, no, the sponge species were a little harder to kill than that.

He watched as a man walked past him, eating an apple before tossing the core into the dirt. He looked around himself for any eyes before he stumbled to his feet, where he limped to the core picking it up, it was still a little wet, he was starving and couldn't help but to scarf the core down.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, expecting to get beaten for eating the core, but found it was someone else, or, something else. A black fog stood in front of him, it was so cold, the air around him had seemed to go from a hundred to well under thirty, he could just feel the frost from this creature, the hairs on his arms stood up, he could hear several whispering voices, but he couldn't figure out what it was saying until it finally spoke to him.

"YOU'RE SUFFERING." the thing spoke in a whisper, "YOU WISH THAT IT WOULD ALL END, BEGGING FOR THE END, AND I HAVE HEARD YOUR CRIES, AND I HAVE COME COME TO ANSWER THEM, GIVE YOURSELF TO ME, AND I WILL PUT AN END TO YOUR SUFFERING, YOU WILL STARVE NO MORE, EVERYONE WILL LEARN TO OBEY YOU, GIVE YOURSELF TO ME, AND I CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN, I CAN MAKE ALL THOSE WHO HAVE WRONGED YOU SUFFER THE WAY YOU HAVE, GIVE YOURSELF TO ME." the fog spoke.

Virgil hesitated, staring up at it, "wh, who are you?" he asked, ".. I AM YOUR SAVIOR, YOU ONE AND ONLY CHANCE TO SURVIVE, GIVE YOURSELF TO ME NOW, AND THERE WILL BE NO PAIN, BUT IF YOU REFUSE, I WILL TAKE YOU MYSELF, AND THERE WILL BE PAIN."

Virgil blinked, an end to his suffering, with no pain, what did he have to lose? He bowed to him, "GOOD."

Virgil began to scream on his knees as he clawed at his head, Ah ha! he gripped onto the sandy floor as his body began to change, bones cracking as he went through this change, his thin arms and legs began to double in size as his muscle began to form.

Painful tears left his eyes, god was this what dying felt like? He smiled, hnn, Ah ha! he scratched at his head as two horns sprouted from his head, within the next few minutes, he finally stood up, sighing in relief.

He looked down at his hands that had sprouted claws, his skin had darkened to a dark blood red color, and he'd grown a foot or two, a tail had sprouted from the back of his shorts, scoffing he ripped the torn tunic from his body as his lifeless eyes set for a distant inn.

xxx

The place wreaked of sloppy fish kind, ale, and sea horse shit, Virgil looked around the place for his boss, Ramundus before finding him counting his coins.

"Back already?" he scoffed, "Please sir, i'm starving, i haven't eaten in days." he plead towards him, and Ramundus scoffed, "If its food you want lad, you'll have to do better than that, you haven't even finished paying your debt, why would i feed you?" he questioned.

"I, i have been a loyal, hard working servant to you sir, it is all that i ask." he said, "Heh, if you're wanting food, you'd better get on your knees and beg, and hope i'm feeling generous." he said as he sucked on a cigar before blowing the smoke in his face.

" you know, I THINK I'D RATHER HAVE THE MEAT BAG THAT'S SITTING IN FRONT OF ME.." he said as he began to change again, Ramundus gasped in horror before he was picked up by his neck.

"Vigril, wh, what are you.. Let me go, if you don't let me go, you'll regret this." he said as he pried at Virgil's hand, he smirked, "NO, HMM WHY SHOULD I LET YOU GO? YOU HAVEN'T PAID UP, HMM, MAYBE IF YOU GET ON YOUR KNEES, AND BEG, MAYBE I'LL FEEL.. WHAT'S THAT WORD? GENEROUS? YES.. MAYBE IF I FEEL 'GENEROUS' I'LL GIVE YOU MERCY, HMM, BUT IF NOT.." Virgil licked his lips with his long snake like tongue.

"I AM PRETTY HUNGRY HOWEVER, YOU CAN EVEN HEAR MY STOMACH GROWLING." he said, "wh, what are you!?" Ramundus choked, and Virgil scoffed, "HEH, GLAD YOU ASKED, PEASANT, I AM YOUR SAVIOR, YOUR NEW RULER, WHOMEVER WAS IN CHANGE OF THIS SHIT TOWN, IS NO LONGER IN CHARGE, HMM YOU ALL WILL LEARN TO RESPECT ME." he said.

"YOU GIVE YOUR LIVES, AND SERVICES TO ME, AND IN RETURN, I'LL KEEP THIS USELESS TOWN SAFE, EACH HOUSE MUST GIVE AN OFFERING, AND IF ONE SHOULD FAIL.." he gripped onto Ramundus' neck, "I WILL TAKE THEM AS A REPLACEMENT," he said as he stared into his eyes.

"I WANT EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU IN HERE TO SPREAD THE WORD, LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT HARKWARD HAS A NEW RULER.. AND ITS NOT WISE TO CHALLENGE HIM, HMM, YOU WON'T WIN." he said before he tossed the man to the floor, "GO." he said before he suddenly disappeared.

xxx

Years had gone by since the new Virgil had taken the village, he was worshiped by all, feared by all, no one would dare to challenge him like few have, he proved to be strong, he was like, a god in their eyes, hmm well, i guess he was half of one.

He'd kept to his word, as long as they kept theirs. He didn't show kindness, did not believe in mercy. If one person stepped out of place, he'd make them pay, curse them with a sickness that wouldn't allow the sickened to survive, along with the few surrounding folk.

He was hardly ever really seen, hiding in the comfort of his home, or off somewhere else, and folks had come used to these ways, living in fear, wondering if what they offered was any good, and too afraid to leave the cursed village out of fear that the master would butcher them, and devour their flesh and bones.

Like mentioned, Years of this had gone by, and people came and went, nothing ever really changed from that point on until...

xx

She came to the town, a tall thin young sponge woman, skin a pale brown, hair, a rusty brown color, with nice orange plumes, broken with nothing but the clothes on her back, looking to start a new life, but what new life could she start with no gold, or silver? and what life did she think she'd have coming into a place such as this?

All she knew is that she had to be as far away from where she came as possible. If only she knew what she was getting herself into. The town of harkward wasn't very big, maybe hosting anywhere around two to three hundred people.

It had been nearly two weeks since her last meal, and she was weakened to the point to where she found it difficult to even walk without crashing into things. She'd tried finding herself jobs, like, working at a bakery, or, sewing clothes, but, who would hire a stranger that looked almost like their master?

It was dark, when she stumbled through the town, almost all shops were closed, she couldn't find a place to sleep, and she was starving, she'd tried going to every door, begging for even the slightest bit of food, but none would give.

She fell to the dirt when a passing group of people knocked her down, falling into a thick muddy puddle, too weak and broken to get up, when her nose picked up on the slightest smell of baked bread.

She watched as they all neared a tall dark house, the tallest in the small town that she could tell, each person seemed to carry a basket of food, bread, and or fruit. She watched as they all left it on the doorstep, and left, by the time they were gone, the entire wall to the left and right of of the door was crowded with food.

She bit her lip as her stomach growled again, waiting for them to leave before she stood up, and walked up the steps, looking at the heaven of foods, she reached the door, knocking on it, "Hello? Is anybody home?" she asked, but got no answer.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but, i was just wondering if i could borrow one of these loaves, I, i'll pay you back, it's just that, i haven't eaten in so long, i'm starving, and if i could just have one of these, it could last me all week," she said but still go no answer.

She sighed, looking down at the loaves, i'm sure who ever lived here wouldn't mind if I took one loaf of bread, she thought as she dropped to her knees. Looking over the many choices, until she found a thick loaf, her stomach growled, oh it was warm and smelt so good.

"What is that girl doing!?" shouted a random citizen, causing all those around him to suddenly stop and watch as this girl touch the master's offerings, and what was she, "SHES EATING THY MASTER'S OFFERINGS WE'RE DOOMED!" another man shouted, "We must stop her before it is too late!" they shouted before three men ran up the stairs.

They began to pull her by her arms, demanding to know what she was doing, "You damn woman! Do you what you've just done!?" one of them asked before he snatched the food from her hands.

"You've just doomed us all!" he shouted at her, "I, Im sorry sir, i, i didn't know." she said as she trembled, afraid that she was going to get hit, "Maybe thy master will grant us mercy, and take this wench instead." another spoke up.

"Do you even think that'll work? He won't take just one life for this, many will die because of her stupidity! and i think the first casualty should be her, and i'd be glad to do it myself." "Please sir, i, i didn't know, i was, uhn." she grunted as she was punched across the face.

She sat up, holding her mouth that was starting to bleed, "No, please." she cried as he raised his fist again, but looked up with nothing happened, and the guy had froze in his spot, shaking as he looked behind her at the monster that stood in the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY PORCH?" he questioned the man before looking down at the woman who he'd assumed just got hit by this man.

"M, master, i apologize, it is this woman who brings us here, she stole from your offerings and proceeded to eat your offerings, and." "AND SO YOU DECIDED TO TAKE THINGS INTO YOUR OWN FINS." he said, and the man nodded.

"She is nobody, sir, just a stupid girl, please, do not harm the rest of us for her errors, please, do what you wish to do to us to this woman." he said as he pointed to her, and Virgil looked down at her, where she'd turned to look at him.

She was speechless by the size of him, and what he was, she couldn't see he was the devil but, another sponge, and that he was, he had to have a wife or something, and he was staring at her, "WHAT IS YOUR REASON FOR BEING HERE?" he asked her, and she blinked before looking at his face.

"I, Im sorry sir, i didn't mean to make you, or anybody upset.. i was just really hungry, i haven't ate anything in nearly two weeks, and i was desperate, you had a lot of food on your step, i didn't think it would matter if i took one loaf, i, i'll pay you back, i promise." she said.

"AND HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO PAY IT BACK? BY THE LOOKS OF IT, YOU'RE HOMELESS, AND HAVE NO WAY TO MAKE MONEY, HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY PAY ANYTHING BACK, DO YOU KNOW THE PENALTY FOR STEALING FROM MY DOORSTEP? DO YOU GIRL?" he asked.

"Death?" she guessed, "HMM, YOU'RE SMARTER THAN YOU LOOK, AND ALSO BRAVER, YOU KNEW THE PENALTY YET YOU STILL STEAL FROM ME." "I didn't know the penalty, it was just a guess, these people were going to kill me for taking some bread, im sorry, i didn't mean to cause any trouble sir, i, i'm not even from here." she informed.

"WHERE ARE YOU FROM? AND WHY DID YOU LEAVE?" he asked, and she bit her lip, "The place isn't important, it's nothing but a bad memory, i ran away from a very, a, abusive house." she answered looking away before she looked back to him.

"If you must punish me, than do it, kill me i don't care, just, please, don't make me go back there, please!" she begged to him at his feet before glancing at his tail that drifted behind him before he used to to gently push her back.

"HOW DO YOU PLAN ON PAYING IT BACK?" he asked, and she blinked, "I, I don't know, but i'll figure something out, i promise, i always keep my word." she said, and he sighed, gesturing for her to stand up.

"IN EXCHANGE FOR THAT LOAF OF SHIT, AND YOUR LIFE, FROM THIS DAY ON, AND UNTIL YOUR LAST, YOU WILL WORK TO CLEAN, AND PREPARE MEALS FOR ME, ALSO, YOU WILL GATHER THE GATHER THE OFFERINGS AT THE END OF EVERY WEAK AND BRING THEM INTO THE KITCHEN, HMM, YOU MAY TAKE ANY OF THE ROOMS IN MY HOUSE, AND EAT WHAT YOU WISH WHEN THE JOBS ARE DONE." he said, and she blinked, "Wh, What?"

"DO NOT MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF, OR YOU CAN JUST FORGET IT." he said, and she shook her head, "No, I heard it's just that, do you really mean it? you'll let me live here?" "THAT IS WHAT I SAID, NOW ARE YOU GOING TO COME IN OR, ARE YOU GOING TO STAND THERE, LOOKING LIKE AN IDIOT?" he asked as he walked back into his house.

"HNN, AND BRING THOSE OFFERINGS IN WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, THAT'S ALSO APART OF THE DEAL OF LETTING YOU STAY HERE, ISN'T IT?" he questioned before he suddenly disappeared into his room.

Leaving the girl to smile, and start to bring in the baskets, upon going out to get the last one, she noticed a man, the same man from earlier standing there, glaring at her before he turned and left.

TO BE CONTINUED..


	5. Chapter 5

ch.5

Laura woke up in a sweat, moaning and crying as her skin was covered with sweat, her long white nightgown soaked through. Her head throbbed with each pulse, she was in pain, kicking the covers off, it was so hot. She opened an eye where she could barely see a figure sitting beside her bed.

She heard water being squeezed out of something into a bowl before the figure raised its arm, holding a cold wet rag as they dragged it across her head. She heard a low growl as the rag dragged over her flesh.

She jumped at the sound of the thunder, and cried in pain at the slightest movement, her vision and hearing were starting to go fuzzy again, and she'd began to fade back out.

xxx

Laura groaned as she opened her eyes, blinking a little as she woke up, finding the bed all wet, as well as her skin, did she wet or, sweat the bed? She had no idea she could sweat this much in one night, when she could barely break a sweat working out. 

Laura rubbed her head, it was just a dream, but what kind of dream was that? Was that a vision, was she going to get really sick again? No, that wasn't even her body, wasn't her skin, not her voice, well what would she know, she didn't know the future.

She looked around the room before jumping a little at seeing the demon laying beside her, sleeping, twitching like he was dreaming, he was mumbling words, nonsense she couldn't understand.

She yelped a little as he suddenly shot up from the bed, awake, he looked around the room, wondering where he was until he looked to his right to see her there, he sighed and calmed down.

"I SCARED YOU, DIDN'T I?" he asked, but she didn't answer, he just rubbed his face and sat back before he jumped off the bed and went into the other room, leaving her to wonder what that was about.

Laura sighed, thinking that, as much as she didnt want to know, she needed to get used to him, and maybe if she talked to him more, she could perhaps, understand? What else was there to do? Write in her diary, yeah she thought about it, it wouldn't be bad either, but.. she sighed, sliding off the bed to go find him.

The first room she'd checked was the library, which was exactly where he'd gone, sitting in front of the fire place as he had stuck his tail into the flames, the look on his face was as if he couldn't even feel it, hmm, well, he should be used to the burn by now.

"YOU'VE COME FOR ME?" he asked but didn't turn to look at her, "What happened in there?" she asked, he sighed, "I, DONT WANNA TALK ABOUT IT." he said as he took his tail out to see that it was glowing a bright orange.

"Come on, talking will make you feel better." she smiled as she brushed her hand over his shoulder and he scoffed, "WILL IT NOW? SO YOU MEAN, IF, I TALK TO YOU, EVERYTHING WILL BE.. OK? NO.. I DON'T THINK SO, YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO TALK TO ME, YOU'RE JUST FORCING YOURSELF TO, ALL YOU WANNA DO IS WRITE IN THAT DIARY BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO AFRAID TO TALK TO YOUR HUSBAND, BECAUSE YOU THINK THAT IT'LL MAKE ME MAD, AND, YOU DON'T TRUST ME.." he said and she just remained silent, not sure what to say to that.

"I, I'M SORRY.. I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT, AND I'M SORRY, I'VE JUST.. BEEN GOING THROUGH SOMETHING, AND IT'S JUST.." he sighed, "Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked peeking her head around to see his face, but he just turned away.

"NO, IT'LL ONLY MAKE THINGS WORSE FOR THE BOTH OF US, AND IT'S SOMETHING I DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE TALKING TO YOU ABOUT." he said as he crossed his arms over his bent knees.

Laura scratched her head, "I don't, I don't know what to say about that.. do you not, trust me or-" "IT'S NOT YOU, ITS.. JUST SOMETHING THAT'S REALLY PERSONAL.." he answered, "YOU WOULDNT UNDERSTAND."

"I could try if you'd tell me, we're supposed to be getting to know each other, and.. i don't see how we can do that if you wont open up to me." she said and he scoffed, "YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE ME, YOU'RE STILL AFRAID OF ME.. YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO SAY IT, I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR FACE, IM NOT STUPID." he said.

"I didn't say you were, i just.. Look if you don't want to talk than, i can't make you, i just figured.." she'd began to tear up, wiping her eyes she cursed herself, his expression dropped a little, seeing her cry, he stood up.

Reaching to wipe her tears but had her slap away his hand, "IM SORRY, OK, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, LAURA." he said, but she didn't look at him, "I'M JUST, SO LOST RIGHT NOW, I HAD NOTHING BEFORE COMING HERE, WELL I HAD SOMETHING ONCE BUT.." he trailed off looking to the side, not wanting to bring it up.

"I HAD NOTHING, EVERYTHING I HAD WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM ME, MY LIFE, MY.. I'VE BEEN ANGRY FOR SO LONG, I HURT YOU AND YOUR FAMILY IN SO MANY WAYS, I CAN'T EVEN COUNT." he shook his head in shame.

"I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS TO HAPPEN, I DIDN'T EXPECT A SECOND CHANCE, I DIDN'T ASK FOR IT, BUT YOU GAVE IT TO ME.. I DON'T WANT TO MESS IT UP, I'M TIRED OF BEING THE BAD GUY MY FATHER RAISED, I WISH I COULD LEAVE YOUR FAMILY AND START OVER BUT, DOING THAT.. IT COULD KILL HIM, AND I DON'T WANT TO TAKE THAT CHANCE AND HURT YOU AGAIN, I JUST, CANT."

"BUT, I DON'T KNOW HOW, OR WHERE TO START MAKING THIS RIGHT, I DON'T EVEN THINK I CAN, I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM, OR WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO DO, I'VE NEVER BEEN SO CLUELESS, AND I'M SUPPOSED TO KNOW EVERYTHING." he scoffed.

"CAN YOU HELP ME, LAURA, TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO DO TO MAKE YOU.. NOT AFRAID OF ME.. I WANT YOU TO ACCEPT ME, AND.. MAYBE EVEN.. LOVE ME LIKE YOU USED TO." he said, "Like I used to?" she questioned, and he shook his head at his error.

"NOT ME, UM.. HIM." he said as he pointed to his head, and she smiled, "Ok, well, if, you really mean it, you can start with the kids." she said, "Those kids mean everything to me, and Robert, if you're living in his body, they are your kids too, if you can manage to get along with them, than the rest should be a snap." she smiled, and he grinned.

"REALLY?" he asked a he looked at the door to the living room, he didn't know where to start maybe, he could try.. talking to them?

xxx

'Dear Diary,

Its me again, Laura, Squarepants, (funny, i'm still not used to that).

I guess it's been a little while, huh? :)

It's been nearly two months since the mon, Savage, had i guess you could say, Joined? The family, and surprisingly, he seems to be actually, trying.

I don't know, i've just, never thought that he'd ever really, Change? but he's done, pretty well. He'd managed to get the kids to, somewhat like him, little Lola seems to really like him.

Says that he makes a Really good fairy princess addition to her secret tea party.

Tommy, well, the two, they're difficult, Tom refuses to let up, well Tom never really got along well with Robert either, which I could never understand, they were such best friends.

But, Savage still tried, Robert ended up having to replace the T.V when Somebody, Smashed a game controller into the screen, but, he's.. he's trying, i can tell.. hm but, there's just, one problem..

He's a pervert..

xxx

Laura hummed a little song as she searched through her wardrobe, moving things to the side before she finally pulled out a pair of shorts and a blue tank top. It was noon, the kids were at school and it was quite, which also made the perfect time to work out, gotta stay fit somehow.

"Upsie daisie!" she giggled as she laid out a mat in front of the t.v before she bent down to straighten it out, just as someone happened to peep their head around the corner.

"OOOH." Savage grinned to himself as he began to watch as she did a couple of warm up stretches, such as stretching her arms across her chest, stretching her legs, and back by bending over.

"OHH, I REALLY LIKE THAT ONE." he said to himself, but shook his head as he looked at the t.v that she was copying, "SHE'S DOING IT ALL WRONG." he noted as he crossed his arms and continued to watch, watching her rear as she would continue.

HMMM, he glanced down at his naked self as he'd become excited over watching such a sad little play.

"Wh, what.. tha.. ah." Laura gasped on her hands and knees, as she felt hands slip down her thighs, she turned her head around to see that none other than, Savage himself, was behind her, With a freakin Boner!

"What, are you.. Um.. EXCUSE ME? I am Trying to exercise here.." "YES, AND I AM YOUR INSTRUCTOR, HEH HEH, MM, YOU'RE POSTURE IS PERFECT!" he started chuckling as he brushed his fingers up her thighs that acted to send chills of, unfamiliar pleasure to shoot into her groin.

"In, Instructor, huh? Th, than tell me, WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" she questioned, and he scoffed, "WELL, IM CELEBRATING HUMP DAY, NOW DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 100.. IF YOU CATCH MY MEANING, HEH." he laughed as he pressed himself between her legs.

"HMM, YOU'RE THIGHS.. AND YOUR.." his mouth began to drool and she couldn't help but to blush, "HEY, THE KIDS ARE AT SCHOOL, THE PLACE IT EMPTY WITH JUST, ME AND YOU, HOW ABOUT I GIVE YOU.. HN A FEW, PRIVATE LESSONS." he smirked before he leaned over to her ear, "OH, IM SURE YOUR DEAR ROBERT WONT MIND." he said, his breath brushing against her neck.

Laura bit her lip, closing her fists on the mat before she turned around to push him off, "Well, actually, i was thinkin, How about I give You some private lessons?" she grinned at him having him smirk and his tail sway in an interested manor, "OH, YEAH?" he questioned, and she nodded, "Yeah."

Savage grunted as she'd suddenly kicked him, "OH, RIGHT IN THE BERRIES." his face redded as he cupped himself, a vein popping out of the side of his head as he fell over on his face as she stood up and walked off into the other room, having to readjust her shorts, the nerve of the guy, who just watched her leave with a smirk on his dumb face.

"HMM, FEISTY, ISN'T SHE? HEH."

Who does he think he is? Coming onto me like that? As if i'd surrender to his touch, even if.. seeing him in nothing else, and that, amazingly hot body of his, No that body Wasn't his it was my husband's body, that HE stole. Whats wrong with me? That feeling of him behind me, his breath on my skin.

Laura shudders at the thought, hmm when was the last time she'd gotten laid? And enjoyed it, her and Robert may have touched each other.. hmm the images of Robert's thumb pressing into her.

She bit her lip as she leaned up against the wall in the kitchen, away from, Him, she couldn't help but to squeeze her thighs, "Oh, you're so beautiful." she could hear Robert's soft voice in her head.

"I need you." he said, having her bite her lip, her heart racing at the thought of him rubbing his cock between her thighs, "WHATCHA THINKIN ABOUT, HEH." Savage asked as he was now standing in front of her.

She gasped, jumping when she heard his voice, her face flushed at just the thought, and seeing him, NAKED with a hardon, didn't really help, "YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT IT, WERENT YA?" he snickered, and Laura stuttered, "No! I, I don't know what you're talking about, I, I was just thinking that.. I'm going to the gym, where you can't.." "CAN'T WHAT?" he grinned.

"YOU KNOW, GOING TO THE GYM WON'T SAVE YOU, HEH." he grinned as she marched out of the room away from him where she took the keys off the hook and left.

xx

Laura sighed as she walked into the gym, thinking about what she should do first, hmm, "Hey Laura, haven't seen you in a couple weeks." Larry said a he stood at the desk, and she smiled, "How've you been? Where's Spongebob? He at work?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"No, he's at home, sleeping.." she answered, and Larry shook his head, "Sleeping? Well when you see em, tell him that if he doesnt get down here hell start to lose all them muscles he'd built up.. unless, you've been working with him.." he chuckled and she blushed, "N, no, we have some stuff at the house, he pulled an all nighter at the Krusty krab.. poor guy couldn't even think straight when he got home." she said, and Larry nodded.

"Yeah, I guess i can see that, but shouldn't he be able to change his schedule now that he's new owner of the place." Laura shrugged, "Yeah, but you know Sponge." she said, "Hmm.. well, I uh.. I should probably go in.. see you later Larry." she waved before the doors swung open and, you wouldn't believe who it was, or, you could but...

"Wh, Who.. what the heck is that!?" Larry asked, glancing down at Savage's junk, just the size of that, "HEH, TAKE A PICTURE, IT LASTS LONGER, SMELLY." Savage spoke before he looked at Laura who was just, so embarrassed.

"Y, You couldn't put Pants on?!" she hissed, and he shrugged, "THEY DON'T FIT, AND I'M HAPPY TO SHOW OFF THE ONLY GOOD THING MY FATHER GAVE ME, AND YOU, MY DEAR, SHOULD BE THANKFUL YOU HAVE A MAN WITH A COCK THIS SIZE, UNLIKE.. LITTLE DICK OVER THERE.."

"Little dick?!" Larry questioned, and Savage grinned at him, "YOU HEARD RIGHT, AS IN, YOU'VE GOT A SMALL DICK, BUT, I SEE THE WAY YOU LOOK AT MY WIFE, SHE'S NOT ON THE MARKET, AND, IF YOU KEEP LOOKING, PRETTY SOON, YOU WON'T HAVE NOTHING TO LOOK OUT OF." he threatened.

"You're, Wife?" he glanced at Laura who had her face covered, he looked back at the tall freak, blinking, "Wait, Spongebob? Is that You? Isn't it a little too early for Halloween bro? and, have you read the dress code?" he questioned as he shielded his eyes.

"SPONGEBOB? CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I'LL RIP OUT YOUR GILLS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT.. AND ALSO, DRESS CODES ARE FOR SISSIES." he grinned, staring through him, where Larry just gulped.

"HEY, WHERE'D SHE GO." Savage said a he looked around for Laura who'd snuck off on her own.

xxx

What kind of guy, shows up at a gym naked, and, with a boner? That guy, obviously, she sighed as she sat down at a nearby bench to pull her socks up a little higher before standing up to do a couple simple stretches.

"SO THIS IS WHERE YOU RAN OFF TO." Savage spoke up, while she just rolled her eyes as she turned to stretch away from him, leaning to her side before she felt his hands slide around her hips.

"HERE, LET ME HELP YOU WITH THAT, MY DEAR." Savage said as he pressed his hard junk against her, having her quickly turn around and push him off, "What are you.." she looked around before she hushed her voice.

"What are you doing!? You can't do that here, and.. for Neptune's sake, Put some frickin Pants on!" she hissed, "People are watching, and, it's Embarrassing." she said as he looked around the room and shrugged, "OH, I DON'T MIND AN AUDIENCE.. HEY LADY, WHATS SHAKING." Savage scoffed as he looked towards a woman who was too shocked to say anything.

Laura's face darkened at seeing her face, looking at her ma- SAVAGE'S penis, like she wanted to ride him, like she wanted to sit on his demonic face and, why this pissed her off, she didn't know, hmm maybe because this was, ROBERT'S body?

Her HUSBAND'S body? and some random chick who never wanted him from the beginning, is now, all of a sudden, practically drooling over this. Laura shook her head, tossing her towel at him before she walked off somewhere else.

xxx

"The nerve of that guy, just until.. uhn.. Robert gets back, Uhn." she muttered to herself as she held a kettlebell by its horns while she did some goblet squats, "I should just throw this.. uhn, a, at his stupid face." she said before she caught note of his tail lip between her legs before he walked around her, brushing his hand over her skin as his tail brushed against her legs, already creating that stupid feeling again.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to exercise here, and you're kinda making it hard to do that." she said, and he scoffed, "YEAH, YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IS HARD." he said, "MY PENIS.. THAT'S WHAT, IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY GUESSED IT, I HAVE AN IDEA.." he said before he pushed her head down and she dropped to her knees, just a few inches away from the tip.

She jumped, trying to get back up but he just held her there until he shrieked in pain as she'd dropped the bell on his foot, "AH YOU SON OF A BITCH! THAT FUCKING HURT!" he shouted as he picked the bell up with his tail and flung it across the room.

"Well, That's what you get, Mister!" she pointed at him before she marched off, that'll keep him away, or so she'd think.

Savage grinned as he stood up from holding his throbbing foot, "SHE SO WANTS ME." Savage scoffed as he stroked himself a couple times, "Im sure its not you that she wants," Spongebob grinned in the back of his head, while he laid back with his arms folded back.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, OF COURSE SHE WANTS ME, YOU SEE THE WAY SHE QUIVERS AT MY TOUCH, MAKES ME WONDER HOW WET SHE IS, I BET I CAN MAKE HER GUSH WITH JUST A FEW MORE PUSHES." he scoffed.

xxx

Laura groaned as she sat under the weight bench, her arms wobbling a little from the new weight that she'd added, while Savage sat back against the wall with his arms crossed watching her for a few seconds before he shook his head.

"HMM, NEED SOME HELP?" he scoffed he held the bar by her hands, "DON'T TRY AND DO IT ALL AT ONCE, TAKE IT EASY.." "Mm, what do you know about lifting?" she asked, and he scoffed, "THAT'S KIND OF A DUMB QUESTION, ISN'T IT?" he asked, "WHAT WE SHOULD BE ASKING IS, WHAT THAT MOUTH DO." he chuckled, "NO, BUT SERIOUSLY, THIS THING IS GONNA FALL OFF IF YOU DON'T STICK IT IN YOUR.." he bit down on his lip as he slid his penis close to her face.

"COME ON, JUST GIVE IT A KISS, BABY." he said, "EW, Savage, Get that thing away from me!" she shouted as she tried to scoot away, before she let go of the bar and just left to do something else, and he just scoffed, curling the bar with one arm as he watched her walk away.

xxx

Laura sighed as she placed her mat in an empty spot in front of a small yoga ball, she shook her head as she could hear Savage having a weight lifting contest on the other side of the room, maybe with him distracted, she could finally exercise in peace.

She moaned under her breath as she relaxed, but of course, she rolled her eyes as she felt the weight change on the floor around her, "What do you want Savage, cant you leave me alone for just five minutes?" she asked.

"I MEAN, I CAN BUT.. I WON'T, YOU NEED SOMEONE TO HELP YOU WORK OUT, AND I FOR ONE, AM HAPPY TO ASSIST.." she shook her head, "If i wanted help, id ask for it." she said, and he smiled.

"WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME? I'M JUST TRYING TO BE HELPFUL." "Yeah, well go be helpful somewhere else."

"AH BUT, I WANNA BE HELPFUL HERE, I MEAN," he drops to his knees, "YOU'RE NOT EVEN DOING THESE RIGHT, AND YOU NEED ME TO HELP YOU CORRECT THE WAY YOU'RE POSITIONED.." he said as he reached for one of her legs where he'd began to spread it a bit at an angle.

She bit her lip, gripping onto the ball a little, "HEH, WHAT'S THE POINT OF DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS IF YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG?" he asked, but she didn't say anything, she just went along with it, there was no point in trying to get through to him, and he wasn't wrong.

She moaned under her breath, her eyes scanning his body as he sat on his knees just between her legs, his warm hand resting on her thigh as the placed just near the tip of her stubs, stretching her leg up to her head.

She tried to relax, really she did... but seeing him this way made her feel so... she shook her head, and savage cocked his neck slightly, grinning a bit more than he already was. "COME ON, DO SOME SIT-UPS. IT'LL HELP, TRUST ME." he smirked.

The Pink woman scoffed, knowing sit ups would definitely help, but with him instigating them? There was just no way. Ironically, despite her embarrassment, she did as he asked of her. The sooner she did though, however, the more his face became filled with more lust. She jumped again, as she finally did just one sit up, unexpecting, she felt his tip graze the sean of her crotch.

She panicked, unable to sit back anymore with his tail holding her in place. Laura looked back at him, seeing that he was biting his lip, hnn he didn't look like he could wait much longer, hnn.

He scanned her body looking down at his member that wanted in, by the way her face was twisting, he could see that she wanted it to, she wanted him, and he, of course wanted nothing more than to show her what he could really do, he didn't care for the audience, they could just watch.

Suddenly she shot up, her back cracked a little doing so. Savage had pressed himself against her more insistingly, through her clothes, and it was so sensitive to her right now. She couldn't help it, the feeling that washed down her, it was deprivation. "H-aahn...!" She whined, feeling herself heat up, but she didn't want it to happen, this can't just happen.

She kicked him away by his chest and stood up as quickly as possible. Going to wipe her legs from dust from the gym floor after crawling a few feet away from him. She cleared her throat before looking back up, to try and scold the demonic pervert, but strangely, he was gone.

She looked to the faces of some of the fish that happened to stay diligent working out, and all their eyes pointed at the same place behind her. Laura attempted to turn around to face him, but instead found herself being pushed towards the glass wall leading to another interior classroom.

She gasped as he pressed her against the glass, startling the people in the classroom, they were so petrified of the figure behind her that they didn't even dare call for help. All they did was watch. "LOOK AT THAT, PRECIOUS... THEY SEEM INTERESTED IN THE LESSONS I'M GIVING YOU, HEHEHH.." savage chuckled, running his claws gently down her back causing her to shiver at his touch.

"Huh." she shuddered as he used his tail to spread her legs further apart, hnn, she looked to the people again, glaring as they'd just stared at her, like help for her wasn't even an option.

Again, that... stupid appendage of his stuck her at the tailbone, making her jolt up. She moaned instinctively, but ultimately clenching up. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror inside of the classroom. She looked embarrassed, but oddly accepting of the situation. Her breasts squished against the glass as he pressed her into it more slowly, and she groaned under him, trying to push him away, but couldn't reach.

He'd already snaked his arms around her waist, sneaking a finger or two up her shirt to feel her navel as he leaned his head down a little where he brushed his lips against her neck, causing her to shiver, hnn, his breath brushed against her ear.

She felt weak, hnn, wanting to fall into him, but, hnn he wasn't Robert, and, they were in a public place, and, only Savage would ever try to get it on at a gym filled with people, she'd be lying if she said this didn't feel good.

When she felt him poke at her back door, is when she tried to push him off using her backside at the same time, inevitably, making him go in a little further, and her eyes dilated, face flushed dark pink.

She looked down at herself to see that she'd lubricated so much it looked like she had wet herself. "WHOOPS." Savage said as he looked down at them, grinning. Laura held her towel in her face as she carried herself back home.

"You're an ass..." she mumbled. "ACTUALLY, I'M IN AN ASS." he chuckled, feeling up her hips, He apparently was stuck.

xxx

Laura grumbled under her breath as they made it back to the house before she turned around to finally shove him off her, "You happy now?" she questioned, shaking her head as she looked down at her clothes, and the rest of her skin, she was a mess, and it was all his fault.

"I, i'm going to go take a shower." she said as she marched up stairs, where he just watched her leave, his grin faded as he soon followed after, he heard the bathroom door slam shut as he entered the room.

His eyes scanned around the small room, he'd never get used to coming in here, everything so new compare to what he was used to. He plopped down on the bed, what else was he to do? Stand around?

He looked up to the ceiling before he closed his eyes, sighing as he tried to relax, his muscles tightened as he then heard a knock at the front door. Who ever it was, could wait until later, when the kids were home, or when she was out of the shower.

but the knock wouldn't go away, he sighed, opening his eyes to a darkened wooden room, the knock had seemed to grow louder and he wasn't sure if it was raining, or if it was just the sound of Laura's shower.

He heard a woman's voice, she sounded weak, and was asking for something, but he couldn't quite hear, he didn't care, he didn't have time to deal with some random woman knocking at his door.

But she wouldn't go away, and it only seemed to make him angry, he sat up, "WHO THE FUCK IS IT, GO AWAY, NO ONES HOME!" he shouted but, the knocking still wouldn't go away, it was as if had only became louder, and as if the girl hadn't even heard him.

He growled as he swung himself from the bed and ran to the door, looking to rip some poor girls arms from her body when he froze. Standing in the door was a frail young woman, her hair and clothes soaked through.

He gasped as the woman fell into him, too weak to stand on her own anymore, at least, not on those feet, she was freezing, she slowly opened her eyes to him and smiled, "M, master."

Savage's eyes than drifted open, glaring at the ceiling, barely biting his lip, what could he do to get these Horrible memories out of his head? He glanced down at his member, and sighed.. this might do, though, he seriously doubted it.

xx

Laura sighed as she ran her hands through her hair, before running her hands over her eyes to clear some water, "Who does he think he is.." she bitched under her breath as she filled her hands with water before splashing her face.

"What a jerk, that good for nothing perv thinking that he can just get away with.. i mean seriously." she shook her head as she leaned down to scrub between her upper thighs, her face redded at the thought of how he made her cum a little.

"You should be ashamed of yourself for even liking such a dirty thing, huh.. but.." she bit her lip as she went back to it, remember just what his body looked like, and his.. hmm, he moaned under her breath as she squeezed her breasts.

"It felt so.. good." she shook her head, just imagining what she and Robert could do when he came back, hm, she ran her hand back down between her legs but stopped, she shouldn't be doing this now, not when she had to go get the kids in about an hour.

xxx

Who was he to think this would do the trick, it was never the same as when he and Laurel would do it, it'd been a while since he'd really gotten off, and by his own hand? It was like pumping an empty tube of lotion, useless, and to the right people, a bit aggravating.

He laid his head back as he tried harder, he couldn't afford to let this be seen by the kids who would be home in about an hour or so. He smiled at the thought of what had went on, or could have gone on earlier at the gym, if only she'd let him, it didn't have to be in public, if that's what she was afraid of, he could have cleared out the sauna if she'd asked.

Laura let out a relaxing sigh as she emerged from the bathroom, letting the steam roll into the colder room, she'd walked over to her dresser, failing to notice what HE was doing on their bed, until she heard the bed squeak as he shifted on the bed.

She nearly jumped at the sight of seeing him touch himself, she quickly shielded her eyes, feeling as if she'd seen something wrong until she heard him chuckle, "HEH, NO NEED TO FEEL ASHAMED MY DEAR, IT'S JUST ME." he said as he slowed down on his strokes.

Biting his lip as he seen that she was just in a towel, "OOH.." he grinned as he sat up a bit to get a better look as he couldn't help but to rub a little faster, "HNN, YOU LOOK.. SO, HMM.. HNN WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND.. JOIN ME FOR A LITTLE WHILE?" he asked.

"I'VE GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU MY DEAR." he chuckled, "D, damn it Savage, do you Have to do that in here?" she asked, and he hummed, "HNN, YES, SINCE I DON'T THINK EITHER OF YOU WOULD PREFER ME TO DO THIS IN ANY OTHER PART OF THE HOUSE.." he answered before he stood up.

She bit her lip as she felt him step up behind her, his tail brushing over the back of her legs before slipping between them, "HNN, YOU SMELL REALLY GOOD, HEH." he hummed in her ear before she pushed him back, stepping back she tugged the towel down a little, feeling a little exposed.

"You can't just, come on to me, and, touch me like that." she shook her head, and he frowned, "AWE, AND WHY NOT? HMM, YOU SEEMED TO LIKE IT, HEH." he said as he stepped back up to her.

"YOU KNOW I CAN MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD, BUT ONLY IF YOU LET ME." he said as he reached his hand up to touch her face, she pulled back a little, gripping onto the towel a little tighter.

"I, Im good Savage, but, I'm Really not.. interested." she said as she glanced down at his member that stood out, wanting her attention, but, she wasn't looking to give it, even if she desperately craved some sort of attention, but, not from him, she could wait until Robert got back, whenever that was.

Savage just stared at her, he could see through her, it was like he was reading a book, he knew just about everything he needed to know about her, seeing that face, and the way she'd sweat, and how her legs would tremble.

How she would moan in the middle of the night, not for him, but for Robert, but seeing her like he had, dreaming, gripping the sheets and raising her hips in ecstasy, it was really something to watch, and get off to.

He moaned from the thought itself, she carefully watched as his expressions changed, how his cock had began to ooze, he was disgusting, thinking that 'this' would get her, but, she'd never seen his face like this, well, to be honest, she'd never really looked to see his face.

"YOU SAY YOU'RE NOT INTERESTED, YOU DON'T WANT ME, BUT... YOU KEEP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT, LIKE YOU'RE STARVING, AND YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT, I'VE SEEN YOUR DREAMS, LAURA, I'VE SEEN YOUR THOUGHTS, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH OF THIS YOU CAN TAKE, AND I SEEM TO ONLY MAKE THINGS WORSE, IM BIGGER THAN HIM, BOTH IN HEIGHT, AND SIZE." he gestured towards his man hood.

"I CAN MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD, I CAN DO THINGS THAT HE CAN'T DO, I'D BEND YOU OVER THAT DRESSER AND FUCK YOU, I CAN MAKE YOU COME TWICE MORE THAN WHAT HE CAN." he pushed he against the dresser.

"I WON'T HURT YOU, ON PURPOSE.. IF I DO, YOU CAN ALWAYS TELL ME TO STOP, BUT, I DOUBT YOU'LL WANT ME TO, YOU'LL SCREAM MY NAME, AND YOU'LL LOVE ME." he said as he brushed his thumb over her cheek before he leaned down to kiss her.

Laura coiled back a little, finding this odd, why she liked it, maybe it was because this was her husband's body, and she's missed it, oh, how she missed this, moaning as she couldn't help but to kiss back, and he grinned between their lips, letting his hands wrap around her.

He moaned as she kissed him harder, running her hands up his chest and around his neck as they pulled themselves in closer, huh, she breathed, feeling his erection pressing against her, looking down at it before she looked at him before she began to push him back until they met the bed.

He let out another moan with a wet kiss before they pulled back for a second, cupping her cheek, he'd only remembered one other time that he'd been like this, looking into her brown eyes.

xxx

It'd been a few months since the young girl had come to this town, with nothing but the rags on her back, still looking to start a new life. Who would have ever thought it would start here?

Laurel was beyond grateful the masters kindness, for letting her take shelter in one of the rooms, just as long as she kept her end of the deal, which was to cook, clean, and to collect the offerings the villagers brought.

She hummed as she swept through the house, looking at her work, she was proud, and hoped that he would be pleased as well. Master wasn't really the cleaning type, "Almost done, just, one more room." she said as she looked at the door at the top of a flight of stairs.

She smiled from just looking at the door to his chambers, where most would fear, but she, what was there to be afraid of? Master wasn't the monster everyone made him out to be, in her mind, he was just, misunderstood.

Laurel hummed as she hugged a pillow, closing her eyes as she took in the sent, it smelt just like him, she looked down at the blanket that she'd straightened out, putting his pillow back on the bed, she ran her hand along the sheets before she bent over and laid her head down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Laurel jumped, turning around to find him standing in the door, and he wasn't happy, and it terrified her, "I, I just got done making your bed and.." "BY SLEEPING IN IT?" he questioned as he stepped further in the room.

"I wasn't sleeping i was just.." "JUST WHAT? OUT OF ALL THE ROOMS, INCLUDING YOURS, YOU JUST HAVE TO COME IN HERE, WE HAD A DEAL.."

"I, I know, and Im sorry.. its just that, i, i haven't seen you in days master, and, i wanted to clean the house to make you happy, but when i came in here, this room just smells like you and.. i, I don't know, i just.. missed.." she glanced up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Please don't hate me, you can be mad, i understand that, but I don't know if I could take you hating me." she said as she rubbed her arms, Virgil blinked down at her, "YOU, WHAT?" he cocked his brow.

Laurel just looked at him, before she stepped up to him, he glared down at her, "WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT WITH ME, YOU ALREADY HAVE EVERYTHING YOU COULD EVER WANT, WHAT MORE COULD YOU REQUIRE? COME ON WOMAN, DONT PLAY GAMES WITH ME, OUT WITH IT ALREADY." Virgil sounded annoyed.

He could see that she wanted something, more than what she already had, but he was never good at guessing, why was she so hard to read? She shrugged, "Well, i don't excactly have everything that id want.. though i should just be grateful for what i have.." she looked away before she realized how that could have sounded.

"Believe me master, I am grateful to you, I owe my life to you, i should be, on my knees, thanking you, but I feel that it wouldn't be good enough, when I said that I was yours, i, i meant it, and, that means that, you could do whatever you wanted to me.. even.." she bit her lip before she reached down to his warm hand and slid it under her gown, she breathed slowly as she felt the heat of his hand brush against her cold skin before she placed it over one of her breasts.

Virgil's eyes widened, darting towards where she'd placed his hand, "WHAT, ARE YOU DOING.. I SAID NO GAMES, WHY.." he stopped when she seen her face, as if she enjoyed him touching her there, he squeezed her a little which caused her to let out a silent moan.

She bit her lip as she ran one of her hands down his stomach towards his blood stained shorts, Virgil gasped, reaching for her wrist, "JUST, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, GIRL, TELL ME, OR THIS ARM IS COMING OFF!" he yelled at her, baring his sharp teeth.

She looked up at him, it confused her, she didn't know any guy who would turn something like this down, but, the master wasn't like any other man, no he was different, perhaps he thought she was going to hurt him, she glanced down to her hand that looked to be turning purple, but she was unfazed by it, so used to years of abuse, and she'd seen that face.

"I'm not going to hurt you, master." she said before she reached her other hand up to touch his face, which he flinched, but accepted it, her face, he couldn't read her, even if he tried.

Laurel smiled, looking him into his eyes, "You're not as bad as you, or everyone else thinks you are." she said, and he scoffed, taking her hand down, "AND WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE, YOU DON'T KNOW ME.."

"No, but.. I can see it in your face, you're not a bad guy, Master.. I don't care what you or anyone says, you know, i've seen all kinds of men, big and small, everyone of them, the same, but you.. you're different than the rest." she said.

He just looked at her, she was just had to be the bravest girl he'd ever seen, "Diffenely the kindest, that i've seen anyways." she rubbed her arms, before looking at him, "WHY DO YOU KEEP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT, WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT FROM ME.."

".. I, I just want to make you happy." she said, "IMPOSSIBLE.." he said as he walked past her and crawled onto his bed, "Master, please, let me do something, anything.." she said, "HMM, YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU CAN DO? LEAVE ME BE, GET OUT." he said.

"I, I can't." she said before she walked around to face him again, "WHAT? DISOBEYING MY ORDERS, DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" ".. If it's by your hand, and if it would make you love me.. I mean, happy." she quickly covered herself up.

"But, i, I know you wont hurt me." she said, and he scoffed, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW, YOU THINK YOU HAVE ME ALL FIGURED OUT, DON'T YOU.. YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME, WELL, YOU DON'T, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF, BUT, I'D BE GLAD TO SHOW YOU.."

"please." she said, as if she was asking him to show her, stepping closer to him, and he leaned back a little as she stepped between his legs, "WOMAN.." he didn't know how to respond, why she kept pushing him, as if she wanted him to hurt her, was she so used to the pain that she no longer feared for it?

"..WHAT ARE YOU DOING.." he asked, completely confused, threats didn't seem to work on her, "Can I kiss you?" she asked him, his jaw dropped a little, she was just so close to him, his heart had started to beat out of his chest, what could this woman possibly be trying to do to him?

Everything around him had seemed to grow completely still, not a thought ran through his mind as she touched his lips with hers, hmm she pulled back after a few seconds, her hand resting on the side of his face, waiting for his response, if she could continue or not.

A new feeling shot through him as she stood there, blushing for the first time, but, why? He could feel her gentle hands on him, so soft and warm, there was something in her stare, she leaned in again, kissing him for another few short seconds, moaning as he couldn't help but to kiss back.

"HUH, YOUR NAME.. IS LAUREL, HMM YES?" Virgil asked, attempting to collect himself, his head was spinning, what was she doing to him that made him feel this way.

The girl smiled with a blush, "You, know my name?" she asked, "I'VE HEARD THE VILLAGERS TALK TO YOU, I WAS BOUND TO FIND OUT SOONER OR LATER, BUT YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION EARLIER.. WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" he asked her as he panted a little.

Laurel bit her lip, blushing a little more, she glanced to the side for a second, "..you?" she answered, before she looked back up at him, "I, I just, want you.. to, touch me, and to.." it was embarrassing, "Let me, touch you."

"ME? YOU WANT, ME? YOU WANT TO TOUCH ME, YOU'RE ALREADY-" "I don't mean it like that, i mean.. i can show you what i mean, if, you let me." she said, "I, I won't hurt you, Master, I promise.." she said as she gripped at the band of his shorts.

He hesitated but, none the less nodded, watching as she slowly slid his shorts off to expose the rest of him, she looked up at him before she looked down at his manhood, biting her lip as she ran her hand down to it and began to rub it.

Unexpected waved of unexplainable emotion filled his chest and stomach, it was as if he's just been awakened, his eyes darted back and forth between her face and hands, it felt strange, but oddly satisfying, That's when his Junk began to harden, and it made him scoot back to wonder at it. "THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH ME?!" he concerned, was she some sort of witch?

"Do you like it, Master?" she asked him, "HUH? LI, LIKE IT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, I, I DON'T LIKE IT.. HUH.. WH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO.. FUCK." he moaned as he closed his eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked as she stopped, and everything around him came crashing down, "WHY'D YOU STOP." he rubbed his face, "Well, you said you didn't like it, and so.."

"YOU DON'T STOP UNTIL I TELL YOU TO STOP." he sat up, looking at her in the face, "So, you did like it." she scoffed as she reached for it again, "Well, if you liked that then.. you'll like this too." she said as she leaned up to it, licking up the underside before she started to suck on him.

"OH." he closed his eyes and fell back, she moaned from his taste, closing her eyes as she'd begun to finger herself, never had she ever been turned on in such a way, especially when she was sucking someone's dick.. hmm perhaps it was because.. it was because it was the first time where she wasn't being forced to do so.. but because she wanted to.. 

She wanted to hear his moans, to watch his toes curl, and to just, melt into her touches..

"Hmm." she reached her hand to one of his that was just laying on the bed, and brought it to the back of her head. 

He'd sat up a little bit more to stare down at her. "What are you doing..." he couldn't think straight much more, with the room spinning around him so much. As if the current was stirring, but it was all in his head.

"Hmm..." Virgil hummed through his nostrils, breathing deeper as it felt like she was taking his breath away. His palm pet her head across her lovely reddish brown waves, and over her orange coloured plumes. So soft, he thought. Thinking if he kept petting her that she'd keep up what she's doing to him. 

"Hm." she moaned before she plopped him out of her mouth, licking her lips before she stood up, sliding her under garments off before she climbed over his lap, letting her hands run up his chest before she gently pushed him down..

"Huh.." she breathed as she reached down to pull her messy gown over her head, she bit her lip as she sat on him naked in her perfect naked glory.

Beyond the faint bruises, he could see that her body had been shaped by the gods, "Master.." she whispered his name. 

It was like he died and was brought back to life by a beautiful angel. What she was thinking, he didn't know. But he hoped that she didn't do this just because she was planning something. But how could something that felt so good, lead to something terrible, he pondered.

His eyes glimmered once he caught sight of her mounds, so very different from his body. It excited him to look at, but why it did he couldn't tell. His hand seemed to act on it's own as he reached up to squeeze it gently. "SQUISHY..." Virgil noted.

Her face reddened at his touch, moaning a little as she couldn't help but to start fingering herself again, "Huh.. master, i, i want..." she was practically begging for him, "Huh, i need you.. huh.." she moaned as she now began to slid his member between her lips, shed never wanted anyone like she wanted him..

"Huh, fuck me.. please." she begged him, but those words, he didn't know the meaning behind hers, what she wanted. 

That feeling crawled up his back again, how is she doing that? No one has ever made him FEEL before. He growled lowly, deeply. The very sound of his voice vibrated her entire body. He stared to her crotch, strangely, wondering. "WHAT DO YOU... WANT ME TO DO... HMM?" He brought his eyes back to meet hers again. Utterly frozen in pleasure, he didn't want to move in fear the feelings would go away

she stared down at him before she looked towards his thing between her lips, she let out a slow breath as she stood up on her knees a little as she grabbed him and focused on sliding him in.

"Uhn." she moaned as she let go placing her hands tightly onto his chest, she wasn't used to something this size..

"huh.." she moaned before turning to look at him just before she started to move her hips, slowly to try and get used this intruder, "Master.." she moaned. 

His eyes widened, his whole body began to heat up. "WH-WHAT... UNH..." He grunted sort of lovingly, panting heavily. Virgil's body ignited in tingles, like he was on fire. "I...Huh..." a deep moan fell from his throat.

"You feel so good, hnn its so big." she moaned as she ran her hand down her face before she leaned down to kiss him, hmm

His eyelids shut just a little, somehow enjoying this more than he thought he should. His tongue slithered across her lips, just as he felt her do the same. Finally he shut his eyes, his hands roamed her body, resting on her back, getting lower before he suddenly turned the tables.

Now on top of her, he stared down at her face before he started to move, thrusting in a little harder and faster each time. Laurel moaned, hugging onto him tighter, hnn he was so good, she'd never gotten pleasure from something like this and he.. huh.

"I, I love you." she cried, not even realizing what she was saying, and how her words could easily ruin this, but her words went unheard as he became this animal, so close to his breaking point, what was this new feeling that washed over him.

He went faster and harder than he had ever gone before, rocking the bed they were on, "Ah.." she moaned, she could barely think, let alone speak, she yelped as a sudden burst of pain had shot up her spine.

"M, master, i, it hurts." Laurel cried, "Hnn, please, stop." she grabbed onto his shoulders as Virgil slowed down, looking down at her as her face warped into that of Laura's.

"Savage, please, stop." she cried, Savage blinked, still confused as to what was going on before he looked down to see that he was a few inches inside Spongebob's wife, and she was crying, instead of moaning, did he do something? Had he hurt her?

He shot back, watching as she struggled to get up, blood had started to trickle down her thighs, "OH NO, LAURA, ARE YOU-" "Hnn, Stay back!" she shouted, and he listened, "DID I DO THIS?" he asked her, looking down at himself, he felt sick.

He stumbled off the bed, getting as far away from her as he could, while not yet leaving the room, as she sat on the edge of the bed and wiped some tears out of her eyes before she slid off the bed and limped to the bathroom, and slammed the door, leaving the monster alone in the room to shed a tear, before he handed his body over to its original owner so that he could hide away, he'd failed.

He'd hurt her and now, she'd never trust him again, he'd done the one thing he'd promised he'd never do again, but he didn't mean to, he didn't, what went wrong? He didn't know, but did it matter?

To be continued, idk when the next chapter will be out.. Might be a month or two maybe .m im sure itll be more than 2 months..


	6. Chapter 6

**ch.6**

'Dear diary, its me again.. Laura.

Things have been, different lately, and not in a good way.

Robert is back, and I couldn't be happier, except.. it's been quite these last several weeks, I mean aside from the Thomas and Lola always screaming at each other, but no.. that's not it.

We haven't heard from Savage in nearly two months, Robert hasn't even spoken to him, maybe he's vanished? Gone somewhere where no one can hear or see him. I think it might have something to do with the incident.

Was is his fault? or mine? I don't know.. I just hope he's ok.

I feel bad, like it's my fault, I gave into him, I hate to admit that it did feel a little better, I had lost myself, I was only thinking of Robert at the time, being away from him for the amount of time that I had, and had forgotten who it was that I was with for a moment.

His reaction to it, came out as a surprise, I don't even think Savage was actually trying to make love to me, yet someone else, or maybe he just got my name wrong, it happens, I guess.

Where's Robert?

* * *

Spongebob sighed as he leaned back in the seat of his office, rubbing his tired face, the Krusty Krab had been closed for nearly two hours, and yet he was left behind to do the paperwork.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DO THIS TOMORROW WHEN YOU COME IN? ITS LATE, AND I'M SURE YOUR WIFE MISSES YOU." Savage said in the back of his head, he could feel how tired he was, and it was making him tired as well.

"I miss her too, but we can't go home just yet, I need to finish here, I've just got a few more numbers to write down and then we'll be out of here." Spongebob sighed as he scanned the papers again before he started typing numbers into his calculator before scribbling some numbers down.

"READY TO GO NOW?" Savage asked while Spongebob took a couple seconds to write something down, he sighed, sitting back while he slid his glasses off his face, "Yeah, now we can go home, im sure Laura's expecting us.." he stood up from his desk.

"US? NO, SHE'S EXPECTING YOU." Savage shook his head, "Are you still avoiding her?" Spongebob asked as they walked out the office door, "You know shes worrying about you."

"WHAT COULD SHE POSSIBLY HAVE TO BE WORRIED ABOUT? SHES NOT WORRIED ABOUT ME, SHE FEARS ME."

"AND SHES WISE TO DO SO-" Especially after what had happened, he didn't trust himself being around her, he was a monster, and monsters only destroy, what was he supposed to do? Come out and apologize? She wouldn't care for his apology, it wouldn't mean anything, the damage was done, and he couldn't go back and fix it.

What would Laurel say, or do? He could really use her right now, but she wasn't here, she was, that word, that which he dared not to say, for it would only make him upset.

"Well, she shouldn't be afraid of you, at least, not now, I think you two just need to talk, and-" "NO, WHAT GOOD WILL TALKING DO? SHE CANT EVEN LOOK ME IN MY COLD DEAD EYES WHEN EVER SHE DOSE SPEAKS TO ME, SHE'S STILL AFRAID OF ME, AND I THINK THE ONLY WAY FOR HER TO NOT FEEL THAT HER LIFE MAYBE THREATENED BY ME, IS IF I JUST STAY BACK HERE, WHERE ITS NICE AND WARM." Savage said as he sat back.

"But, you know you'll have to come out sooner or later, how do you ever hope to gain her trust if you don't come out and make it right?" Spongebob asked, "SHE WILL NEVER TRUST ME, NOT LIKE SHE TRUSTS YOU."

"How can she trust you? She cant even get to know you because you're too scared to come out, yes you have done some horrible things, that I wish not to speak of, we have both forgiven you for them, and you should learn to forgive yourself."

"You've been inside of my head, you're not as bad as you seem, you're just.. misunderstood." Spongebob shrugged.

"You don't want to hurt anyone, if anything you want to protect us, and it's ok, you're learning, there will be some challenges."

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART, AND THAT YOU KNOW EVERYTHING, WELL, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, YOU DON'T, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I-"

"yeah, yeah, God of death, ruler of the underworld, punisher of rotten souls, son of Lucifer, yeah, i've heard that like, a hundred times by now, but you know that's not what you want to be, and just because your father was who he was, and your grandfather cursed you to roam the seas, doesn't mean you have to be what they all wanted you to be."

"you want Laura to accept you, and to forgive you and for you to be welcomed into this house, and we are all willing to do our part to accept you, but how can we do that when you wont even show yourself?" Spongebob questioned as he shut the door to the boat.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, SQUAREPANTS. I AM NOT COMING OUT, YOU CAN JUST GO AND FUCK YOURSELF, IGNORE ME AND JUST PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR HAPPY FUCKING FAMILY."

"Whether you like it or not, with you hiding inside my body, you are apart of this F- ing Family now." Spongebob pointed out, "YOU SAY THAT BUT WE BOTH KNOW YOU DON'T REALLY MEAN IT, YOU JUST SAY THAT TO MAKE YOURSELF SOUND LIKE A GOOD GUY, BUT YOU FORGET I CAN READ YOUR THOUGHTS."

"Well if you can read my thoughts than you'd know that, I do mean it, but it's not my fault if you refuse to see it, all I know is that, Laura is worried about you." Spongebob said, while Savage stared down at the floor made of living flesh around him in silence.

"I CAN'T SHOW MYSELF TO HER, NOT AFTER WHAT HAD HAPPENED, YOU WEREN'T THERE, BUT I HURT HER, I DIDN'T MEAN TO, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING, IT WAS LIKE I WAS TAKEN SOMEWHERE ELSE." He turned his head, "WITH, SOMEONE ELSE." Savage shut his eyes.

Spongebob gripped onto the steering wheel, he couldn't deny that what he'd done didn't make him mad, because he did, but it was an accident, at least that's what Laura said, when she was crying, he wanted to throw a few punches at the demon but knew it would have been useless.

"SHE COULDN'T POSSIBLY KNOW HOW, TERRIBLY SORRY I FEEL ABOUT IT, IT WAS ONE OF THE FEW THINGS THAT I REGRET DOING, AMONG MANY." Which was kinda saying a lot, Savage had a few regrets, and it hurt to think about, and what else could he do with the time he was forced to spend roaming the face of the Earth.

"What could you possibly regret?" Spongebob questioned, Savage shook his head, "Many things that aren't worth mentioning." he said as he stood up and turned his back on the sponge while the sponge just let out a sigh.

* * *

"I'm home!" Spongebob announced from the front door as he tossed his hat to the coat hanger when he was tackled by his daughter, "Daddy, you're home! I missed you so much! Did you bring me anything?" she asked as she tried looking behind him when he held up a small bag.

"CANDY!" she cheered going to snatch it from him, Spongebob held it back, "Now hold on, you have to share with your brother too, missy." he said, glancing at his wife who stood by the kitchen watching them with a smile, he smiled back, handing the bag to his daughter before he walked around her to meet with his wife.

"These are for you." Spongebob smiled as he pulled out a small bouquet of flowers, Laura gasped, "You didn't think I'd forget about you, did you?" he smirked as he handed them to her.

Laura awed, taking them and smelling them, White Roses were her favorite, he was always so sweet, getting her small things, "I didn't know we were getting each other gifts." she said as she buried half her face into the soft flowers to hide her blushing cheeks.

"I didn't get you anything, and now I'm starting to feel a little bad." she said, and he awed, bringing her in for a hug, "Oh, you're more than enough to be my gift-" "It's not a gift until you wrap it in a bow." she smirked, "Oh, I'm sure we have a few extra, John ribbons we can use." he grinned as he pulled her closer.

"Oh?" she bit her lip, and he nodded, "Hm, yeah, but.. I think that can wait till later, when the kids are asleep.." he said before he kissed her. Laura moaned, closing her eyes as he pulled her in for a deeper kiss.

"Huh." Laura moaned as she let the flowers fall to the floor as her hands traveled over his chest and back, while she wrapped one of her legs around his hip. Savage just sat back with his arms crossed, his tail twitching like he was irritated.

Just seeing how she acted around him made him sick, and a tad bit, jealous, he wasn't used to having to share a woman, and he couldn't really say anything, since Laura technically belonged to Spongebob. It wasn't like she was Actually Laurel.

Back then, when she was still alive, he didn't have to worry about sharing his wife with another man, he'd kill anyone who'd even look at her with bedroom eyes. Of course he knew that Laurel never would have fallen victim to their words.

Things were different now, she was gone, and they were here. Honestly, he should be thanking them for letting him stay and be apart of this family. It was different then what he was used to, normally, he was in charge, and people listened to him, they feared and him, and now.. He listened to him, for her.

"Heh em."

Spongebob and Laura pulled out of their make out session when Thomas pretended to clear his throat, reminding them that they were still in the living room, "So gross." Tom shook his head.

The couple looked at each other, a little out of breath, "Uh, sorry bout that, guess I got carried away, think we could continue this a little bit later, besides, you still have another present to, unwrap." Spongebob grinned, and Laura blushed, glancing down at the rise in his shorts.

"Oh, but first I think i'm in need of a shower, i've got all kinds of stuff on me from work, i smell like a bag of onion rings." Spongebob said as he fanned his nose, before he kissed the top of her head, "Ok, I've gotta find these guys a vase, and then get the table set for dinner anyways." she said as she smiled down at her roses.

"Hey kids." Spongebob turned to them, grabbing their attention, "Go help your mother set the table, and I Don't want to hear you fuss about it." he pointed at them before he looked to his son, "Or you're grounded."

Thomas groaned, letting out a sigh, "What was that Thomas?" Spongebob questioned, "That means no electronics, such as, Tvs, computers, tablets, and Phones, or anything fun.. Nothing but a pencil and paper to do your homework, and a broom and dustpan to clean your rooms." he cleared, and Thomas zipped his mouth.

"That's what I thought, get to it." he said before he turned to go up stairs to shower, "LOOK AT YOU, WEARING THE BIG BOY PANTS AROUND HERE FOR ONCE, AND NOT LETTING THOSE SPOILED BRATS STEP ALL OVER YOU." Savage scoffed.

"Do you want to be grounded too, Mister?" Spongebob questioned, "GROUNDED FROM WHAT? YOU CAN'T GROUND ME! I AM ABOVE YOU AND YOU DO WHAT I SAY, AND NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND, SPONGEBRAT!" Savage growled as he smacked his tail against front wall of flesh to give the boy a headache.

* * *

Spongebob hummed as he poked his head out of the bedroom door, listening to see if the kids might've been awake. He'd done checked their rooms, where they were both sleeping soundlessly, but he could never be too cautious, didn't want them to have to listen to their parents making love.

Spongebob grinned as he shut the door and locked it, before he turned around to look at his wife who was sitting on their bed, reading one of her magazines, has she forgotten about their talk of exchanging, gifts.

Spongebob crawled onto the side of his bed, turning his full body towards her, he bit his lip as he looked over her for a few seconds while she was still reading her magazine. He slowly leaned over and started to kiss and suck on her neck while his thick hand rubbed her inner thigh.

Spongebob glared at her as he pressed his erection against her leg, she did nothing, but turn the page in her stupid book, and frankly it was starting to get on his nerves. Couldn't she see, or feel, how horny he was?

"Hey! I was reading that." Laura said as she tried to reach for it, "That's enough of that for now, you're ignoring me when i'm trying to make love to my wife and.. You're kinda making that hard to do." he said as he gripped her him to push her into him a little.

"And you Know I hate to be ignored." he bit his lip, "oh, I'm very sorry, I didn't even know you were there honestly." she grinned, Spongebob shook his head, glaring at her, "You're not sorry yet, but.. You will be."

His words struck a nerve in her, like a lighting bolt, the hairs on the back of her neck and arms stood up, and she became wet within seconds after hearing him tell her that, it wasn't a threat, no, it was a promise.

"Sponge- hmm." she gasped as he forced his lips on hers before she could finish her sentence, she moaned as he got on top of her, pushing her legs apart with his square hips so that she could feel his excitement, he was an animal, wild, with nothing on his mind but one thing, and he was going to get it, and she was going to like it.

He ran his hand up her stomach, feeling her shirt before he pulled out of the kiss, "Can I receive my gift now?" he asked, rubbing her navel, Laura scoffed, "Only if I can unwrap mine." she said as she tugged at the strings of his night pants.

"UGH." Savage groaned from the back of the sponge's mind, standing up, he spun around and sat back down, hoping to be able to ignore what was going on, but who could ignore that? They sounded like, two whales fucking on a rusty spring mattress.

Spongebob latched a hand onto the ring of their life ring headboard as he began to fuck her as hard and fast as he could, "Ahh Huh!" was all she could manage to ge out, she was so close, shed already started dripping cum a little, she was desperately trying to keep herself from coming before he did, but he was making it hard no to, he showed no mercy, fucking her like he was, while his hand played with her clit, like he was playing a game, and maybe he was, after all, she did pretend to ignore him, oh what a mistake that was.

"Can you feel me now?" he questioned, "or do I have to keep fucking your brains out?" he scoffed, her body spasmed violently, unable to keep herself from moving, until he grabbed her by the throat and held her down.

"Hn, Hold it, Baby, don't come yet, you're not allowed to come until I say so." he panted, Laura shook her head, tears filling to the rim of her eyes, it was all too much, "I, I don't think I can hold it much longer! Please!" she cried, "Don't do it." he shook his head before she let out another cry.

Spongebob scoffed, pulling back as she came, "Awe you dirty girl." he shook his head before he pulled out, and shot all over her belly.

They both panted, struggling to catch their breath, "Oh wow.. Huh." Laura gasped for.. Water, "Uh, that was.. I can't even describe what that was, or how it felt." she shook her head, "Amazing?" he smiled, Laura shook her head, "No, huh better.. Like.."

Spongebob rolled over on his side to look at her, propping his head up with one of his arms, "Like?" he cooed, Laura looked at him, rolling over to kiss him, and he laid down to accept her and she pulled back.

"You want me to do it again?" he asked, Laura smiled, and nodded, "hn, yeah but this time.." she climbed over his lap, his hands slid down to her hips, "It's my turn."

"NOT AGAIN." Savage rolled his head as he went to cover his ears.

*One Round Later

The couple dropped down beside each other, panting, and gasping, the male groaning, "I, I don't think I can move, ugh, you were, huh.." he shook his head, "That was Crazy, huh.." he closed his eyes as he tried to scoot up on his pillow.

Laura laid her head on his chest, they were covered in sweat, and other liquids, "I'm gonna go take a bath, you coming?" she asked him, "Huh? A bath? Yeah that sounds nice." he smiled, but didn't move.

"Well, are you coming?" she asked as she sat up, but was answered with snores, he was out. Laura smiled down at him, he was always handsome, she sighed as she brushed her hand over his cheek, "I love you." she whispered, before leaning down to kiss his nose.

While Savage sat behind, staring at her, how could anyone be so loving, she was nothing but good, just like.. He turned his head, before he turned back to watch her slip into the bathroom.

Laura hummed as she poured some bubble soap into the warm water, while she failed to notice someone peeping through the crack of the door. Savage watched over her, watching as she bent over to stir the water with her hand, her moon raised high before she stood up to step into the tub.

The ripples in the water, reflected back to him, he narrowed his eyes before he looked to the drifting bubble, looking into the clear fragile orb, he became stuck when his ears picked up the sound of a woman humming.

* * *

"LAUREL!" Vigril shouted from his room, laying in his bed, with his arms crossed, she should have delivered his supper to him by now, "BLAST IT WOMAN, I'VE CALLED YOU FIVE FUCKING TIMES, THINK SHE'D HEAR ME, FUCKING- MAKING ME GET MY ASS UP, I'LL FUCKING-" he mummbled under his breath as he stomped out of his room.

"GOD DAMN IT WOMAN, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" he shouted, yet still no answer as he went through almost every room in the house. The tall red man stopped in tracks on the bottom floor when his ears picked up on the slightest sound, was that, humming?

He slowly made his way up the stairs to follow the source, until he stopped at a door, it was the bathroom, and the door was cracked open. Vigril cocked his brow as he slowly peered through the crack of the door when his eyes widened.

There she was, normally he'd start yelling, and commanding her to fetch his dinner, but now, he had a new interest, the woman who'd taken his virginity was just here, changing out of her rags, she'd bent over the rim of the tub, her moon had risien, and so had the spaceship that he wanted to land on it.

Instead, he stood back and watched, looking over her beautiful bruised body as she stepped into the water, he watched as she began to drag a soft sponge over her body, hmm, he bit his lip as he looked closer.

Watching as she had started touching herself, his nails dug into the wall he clung to, "master?" she called to him, and he opened the door, she smiled, "Care to join me, Master?" she asked, Vigril stared at her before he started to remove his shorts.

* * *

Laura sighed as she rubbed her neck when she heard the door creek open. Savage gasped under his breath, she heard that! Stupid fucking wind, he didn't even touch the damn thing.

"Savage?" Laura sat up once she saw him.

 **To be continued..**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

"Savage?" Laura sat up in the tub once she saw him standing at the door, watching her, her face darkened, it'd been a little while since she has seen or heard a thing from him. He narrowed his eyes once he remembers that it wasn't who he wanted, or thought her to be, sure there was nothing wrong with Laura, it was just that.. Laura wasn't his.

He didn't say anything, he just turned around and left the room, she couldn't have possibly wanted to see him, not after everything that's happened. He'd gotten halfway towards the bedroom door that lead down stairs when he heard her call after him.

"Savage, wait!" she said as she threw on a towel and ran after him, but he didn't listen, "Savage I said wait, you owe me an explanation mister." she called out to him, he shook his head with a scoff, "I DON'T OWE YOU SHIT, WOMAN." Savage turned to her.

"I haven't seen you in months, you haven't said or done anything, and all I want to do is talk." she said, holding her ground, "I THINK IT'S QUITE HUMOROUS, HOW YOU PRETEND YOU ACTUALLY CARE, YOU DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME, WHERE I GO, HOW I FEEL-"

"That's a lie, and you know it, why are you being so difficult? I want to talk about what happened the other day."

"THERE IS NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT, JUST LEAVE IT ALONE-" he turned away, "You didn't do it on purpose, you didn't mean it, I shouldn't have reacted that way, I'm sorry."

"WHY ARE YOU BLAMING YOURSELF, I FORCED MYSELF ONTO YOU, I CROSSED THE LINE THAT I'D PROMISED TO STAY BEHIND, AND, I'M SORRY LAURA." he said, "I, It's ok, Sava-" "NO, IT WASN'T, I CAN BE A BETTER CREATURE THEN THAT, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE I'VE FELT ANYTHING LIKE THAT, YOU COULDN'T UNDERSTAND." shook his head as he thought of Laurel.

"I could try if you'd tell me." she reached up to his face, and he smiled, shaking his head, "I'M AFRAID THAT'S A STORY FOR ANOTHER DAY." he placed his hand over hers before he took it down.

Laura sighed before she smiled, "I want to try something." she said as she looked up at him, "I'M LISTENING." he said, "To show that I love, and forgive you." she glanced off to the side, wondering if this idea would even be a good idea.

"I want to go on a date with you, just me and you." she said, he began to scratch the back of his head, "A date? Why would you want to go on a date with me?" he questioned and she shrugged, brushing her hair out of her face.

"It's to get to know eachother better, you know? We could act like an actual couple, ya know?" she said, still unconvinced, Savage shook his head, "And how would your husband react? I mean, he doesn't exactly like, or trust me, and you.. We both know the truth behind your smile." he narrowed his eyes.

Laura sighed, she hated it when he made things difficult, "It's just a date, savage, and whether either of you like it or not, you are still a part of him, and i'm gonna have to get used to you one way or another, and this is a good way to do it." she said, and he sighed, "We could both dress nice and go somewhere fancy, like a couple."

Savage sighed, "FINE, EH.. WHAT TIME?" he asked, and she shrugged, "Well, all the good places close at 10, some around 9, so.. I'd say around 5 or 6." she smiled, "make sure you get yourself all nice and clean and find you something nice to wear." she pointed at him before she turned to leave the room.

Dear Diary,

.20XX, 12:00 AM

Hey, it's me, Laura, It's been a little bit since i've said anything, Savage is back. We kinda made up, he actually apologized, something that seemed pretty hard for someone like him to do.

I felt kind of bad. He's a hard man to get to know, or demon, whatever he is. We went out on a date, the two of us, while the kids stayed at Mr. Squidwards place, he's such a big help, we wouldn't know what we'd do without him.

Anyways, back to the date, heh.. It was, something, that's for sure, a night i might not be able to forget.

… 5:00

Laura sighed as she ran her hands down her stomach to flatten the red cloth dress, looking into the mirror to decide if she looked good, after having tried on five different outfits, she was sure she'd picked the right one.

Laura turned to the bathroom door where Savage was standing bare naked, dripping with water from the shower, watching her, "Why aren't you dressed? And why couldn't you use a towel?" she asked glancing at his erection, and he shrugged, "I GOT DISTRACTED." he scoffed.

"Mm, hm.. Well, Robert has a couple of tuxedos in the closet over there, help yourself, i'm gonna go walk the kids over to uncle Squid's house, I expect you to be dressed when I get back, or we'll be late." she said as she walked out of the room.

Savage sighed as he scratched the top of his head, 'A Date?' he questioned himself, before looking behind him, 'What a strange woman.' he said to himself before he lowered his head, he hadn't gone on a real date in over six centuries.

He may have been a bit rusty, but he couldn't let her down, he had to try his best, he owed it to her.

Savage hummed as he sifted through the closet, looking for a somewhat, acceptable suit to wear for his and Laura's date, he wasn't used to picking his own outfits out, he usually had someone do it for him.

* * *

Laurel hummed as she stood in front of a mirror, running her hands down the skirt of her dress, it was a greyish black and red gown, it with a little red in it, it was perfect, her hair was brushed back.

"YOU LOOK STUNNING." she jumped at his voice, he was always sneaking up behind her, she smiled turning around before letting out a gasp, "Why aren't you ready?" she asked as she ran up to him, he was still in the rags he called shorts.

"READY FOR WHAT?" he questioned, "For the Ball, you're supposed to get ready for the ball, I laid an outfit out for you and everything." she said as she pointed to the bed, "I had the tailor make it just for you." she said as she lifted it up, "I know how much you hate tight clothing, or any clothing for that matter, so I had him make it special, as if you couldn't even feel it." she said.

Vigril looked down at the outfit she'd picked out for him, "I'M NOT WEARING THAT." he said, Laurel's smile faded, "Why not? I had it made just for-" "I DON'T CARE WHO YOU HAD IT MADE FOR, I AM NOT WEARING THAT SHIT, AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I EVEN WANT TO GO TO THAT STUPID BALL IN THE FIRST PLACE."

"But.. Master- we planned this ball for-" Laurel started to tear up, her heart starting to break, "I wanted you to-" Laurel's voice became quite, Vigril watched as Laurel began to break down, turning away from him before she ran out of the room.

He sighed, looking down at the suit.

"Go Away!" Laurel cried from her bed as she'd heard a knock at the door, "LAUREL, OPEN THE DOOR." he ordered, "I said go away, I just want to be left alone." Vigril sighed, "Laurel, will you please, come to the door?" he asked.

Laurel sighed, getting up from her bed, she walked over to the door, she didn't even look up at him, "What do you want, master." she crossed her arms over her chest, "I want you to look at me."

Slowly, she looked up, she was surprised to see what that he was wearing the suit she'd picked out for him, "What are you wearing that for?" she asked as she glanced at his chest, and he sighed, looking away, "Because, you uh.. We've got a ball to go to, if you still want to go- Well, now actually, you don't have a choice but to go, now that I've put on this ridiculous outfit, I hope you're ready." he said as he held out his arm for her.

Laurel smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes, and took his arm.

...

After nearly ten minutes, Laura had made her way back into the house, she called out to the demonic copy of her husband, but didn't get much of an answer, so she decided to walk up the stairs to see what was taking him so long.

"My Tuxedos! Savage! You're ruining them! Do you know how expensive those are!?" Spongebob yelled in the back of his mind, pulling at his square head, "HOW CAN YOU WEAR THIS GARBAGE? IT'S SO FUCKING TIGHT YOU CAN'T EVEN BREATHE, DAMN IT!" Savage growled as he ripped through every one of Spongebob's fancy outfits when Laura walked in.

"What happened here?" Laura asked as she looked around at the shredded clothes, before looking up at Savage, who was currently trying on another outfit, when it got stuck, pulling it over his horns would cause the fabric to rip open, if the outfit made it past that, then it was his sharp claws trying to make their way up the sleeves, or just the size of his large chest, he wasn't exactly Spongebob's size.

"I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING TO FUCKING WEAR!" he shouted as he tore it off, turning around to face her, she didn't seem too impressed, "I MESSED UP MY CHANCE, DIDN'T I?" he asked her, she sighed before she shook her head, smiling, "Oh, it's fine, we can get more, hmm but meanwhile.." she looked around the floor before she picked up a tie.

"You can wear this for now, ok?" she said, and he sighed, looking towards the red bow tie, least it wasn't a suit.

..

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET YOU TALK ME INTO THIS." Vigril shook his head as he and Laurel approached the event center, "IF I'D KNOWN I'D BE HERE WHEN WE MET, I WOULD HAVE SLAMMED THE DOOR IN YOUR FACE."

"Are you saying that you regret being with me?" she asked him and he sighed, "THIS ISN'T NORMAL, LAUREL, I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO FEEL THIS WAY ABOUT ANY MORTAL, I'M SURE MY FATHER ISN'T HAPPY, BUT DO I REGRET MEETING YOU? NO." he shook his head, "BUT, IT IS DANGEROUS."

"EVEN SO, I WOULDN'T CHANGE A THING, AND AS LONG AS I AM AROUND, I WON'T LET ANYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO YOU." If only he'd been able to keep his promise.

* * *

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS, LAURA, I MEAN I DON'T EXACTLY LOOK NORMAL, OR ACT LIKE YOUR BELOVED ROBERT, AND DON'T EXPECT ME TO RETRACT M HORNS, IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN RETRACT MY HORNS SO EASILY." he said as he and Laura drove through town, Laura in the driver's seat.

Laura smiled at him, "Oh, I'm sure you'll be fine, as long as you be nice and act like a gentleman, I'm sure you can manage, right?" she asked him, "I'M A BIT RUSTY, IT'S BEEN A FEW CENTURIES SINCE I'VE GONE ON ANY SORT OF DATE." he admitted.

Laura smiled, "Oh? You've been on dates before? With who?" she glanced at him, and he looked off to the side, "IT'S NOT IMPORTANT." he lied, and she could sense it, but figured it was better not to bring it up, not if he didn't want to.

"Here we are, the fanciest restaurant in Bikini Bottom." Laura said as they pulled up the giant ship in a bottle, " 'FANCY'?" Savage read from the sign before looking at the ship, IT'S JUST AGAINST SHIP IN A BOTTLE, WHAT'S SO FANCY ABOUT THAT? I PICTUREED SOMETHING MORE UH.. TROPICAL."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" Laura asked, and he shrugged "OH, I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE SOMETHING ON LAND, A BEACH, WATCHING THE GIANT ROCK IN THE SKY SHINE DOWN ON THE WAVES AS THE NIGHT CONTINUES TO FADE, SOMETHING LIKE THAT, BUT THIS.. I'VE SEEN BETTER." he admitted, and Laura chuckled.

"Well, aren't you romantic, and well, i'm sorry, Savage but this is the closest fanciest place we have, me and Robert come here from time to time, like on our anniversaries, or if when he wants to celebrate something at work, or for just cause." Laura shrugged as she shut the boat off.

"Promise me you'll behave in here, please?" Laura asked, "OH PLEASE, WHEN HAVE I EVER MISBEHAVED? YOU MUST HAVE ME CONFUSED WITH THAT SQUISHY MORON." Savage chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her in which she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Savage sighed as he and laura sat down at their table, quietly stirring through their food, Laura had gotten herself a salad, i mean, what appetite would she have after watching that?

If there was one thing Savage loved, was meat he didn't even want it cooked, but for laura's sake, he'd take it blue, just enough brown on the outside but completely red on the inside.

"If you're gonna eat steak like that, you might as well bite the manatee." Laura said as she shielded her eyes, "I WOULD IF THERE WERE ANY, AND BESIDES, AREN'T THEY ENDANGERED OR SOMETHING, NOT THAT I CARE BUT, SHOULDN'T THAT BE SOMETHING YOU CARE ABOUT?" he asked as he finished and started to lick his fingers in front of her.

Catching her attention as well as a few guests around them, watching him as he twirled his tongue around and through his fingers before forming a 'V' shape with his fingers and dragging his tongue along his fingers, "HEH GOTTA MAKE SURE I GET 'ALL' THE JUICES." he chuckled as he stared into her eyes, her face completely red before she jumped from feeling what she guessed was his tail brush against her thigh.

"Will you Stop that?!" she whispered, "REALLY, LAURA, YOU WANT ME TO STOP?" he asked as he started to slip the tip of his tail under her dress, "YOU KNOW, WE CAN TOTALLY ESCAPE TO THE BOAT RIGHT NOW, AND.. DO WHATEVER YOU WANT." he winked until he leaned back and retracted his tail.

"OR NOT.. DON'T WANT A REPEAT OF WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME." He shrugged before he looked over to the small dance floor, looking at the couples as they danced together.

* * *

Laurel sighed as she walked around the crowd of fish, avoiding their stares as much as she could until she found out who she was looking for. Virgil jumped when her two hands wrapped around him from the back, hugging him.

"Hey." she greeted him as she slid around to his front, she reached for his hands, "What are you doing here all by yourself?" she asked as she started to move his hands, "UH, STANDING." he answered.

"well, that's no fun, come dance with me." she said as she tugged him towards her but he wouldn't move, "NO THANKS." he said, "Awe come on, it'll be fun." she said as she tried to pull him with her again.

"I SAID NO." "And I said'' yes." she said, "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, I SAID NO, AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME." he turned his head, Laurel sighed, letting him go, she glanced at his chest where the undershirt was threatening to rip open any second.

She bit her lip, "Nothing I say will get you to dance with me?" she asked, "NOTHING, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE." he said as he turned his back to her, "Hm, nothing, not even this?" she asked as she hugged him from behind and ran her hands down to his black pants.

"IF YOU DON'T KEEP YOUR HANDS BACK, I'LL RIP THEM OFF." he said as he pushed her hands away, Laurel sighed, looking at the crowd of dancing people, "Do I have to ask one of those single men to dance? Cause I really don't want to have some other man's hands on me." she said, "Why won't you dance with me? Do you not know how to dance or something?" she asked.

She waited for an answer, but got nothing, "Master?" he turned around to look at her, "You don't know how to dance, do you." she said, awing a little, she smiled, "Its ok, Master, you don't have to know how to dance, I can show you, i, if you want." she nodded.

"I'M GOOD, BUT- HEY." she took his hands, "It's simple, you just put one hand here." she said as she placed his hand on her hip before taking his other hand in hers, "and than you." she stepped back a little bringing him with her.

He stared down at their feet, afraid he'd step on her foot with his big foot, she smiled turning his head up to her, "Its ok, we can take it slow." she said as she continued to show him how to dance.

Virgil let out a chuckle, "I'M DOING IT." he said, proud of himself, he looked into her eyes with loving eyes, "WHOA, HEY." he gasped as she dragged him out to the floor, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he worried, looking around at all the people they passed.

"Nows for the real test, it's simple, Master, just dance with me like we're doing just now." she smiled, and he sighed, looking at her, he looked around at the people who just carried on with their own dancing before he looked at her, she nodded taking the dance slow before they started to build up.

"You're getting good at this." she smiled up at him before she leaned her head against his chest, he just stared down at her, he didnt know what he'd done to make her love him like she did, out of all the people in this place, she was the bravest, telling him what to do and actually making him do it without getting harmed.

She was so used to her old life, being sold and abused, that he was nothing new, to her, he was gentle, it scared him to think that there were worse fish than him, and she loved him, she'd give him anything she could, including her body, which that gown seemed to be hiding, save for the tops of her breasts.

His eyes widened as she looked up at him, "WHAT'D I SAY?" he asked, just shook her head and said nothing, she glanced at his lips before she looked back towards his eyes, she bit her lip, standing on her tippy toes in attempt to kiss him but he was too tall.

Virgil smiled, brushing his hand through her hair before he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

Savage looked away from the dance floor, taking a bottle of Absinthe from their waiter, loosening the cap he took a few chugs before he slammed it down on the table with a hiss, he looked up at Laura who was also watching people dance.

"CARE TO DANCE?" he asked her, "Huh?" she looked at him, Savage shrugged, "WOULD YOU LIKE TO DANCE?" he asked her again, Laura hummed watching as he took another drink, "Do you think that's a good idea, Savage? That stuff is supposed to be pretty strong, and, it can give you hallucinations." she said.

"YOU SAY THAT LIKE IT'LL KILL ME." he laughed a little before he stood up, holding his hand out, "I'LL ASK AGAIN, CARE TO DANCE?" he asked but before she could answer, he'd pulled her on her stubs and lead her to the dance floor.

"IT'S NOT A BALLROOM, BUT, IT'S CLOSE ENOUGH." he said as he spun her around, making her laugh a little, "I didn't know you could dance." she said as she watched him, Savage shrugged, "THERE'S A LOT OF THINGS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT ME, BUT THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT OF THIS DATE RIGHT? IS TO GET TO KNOW?" he asked.

The two danced for at least ten minutes, to whatever song game on, until another slow song came on, it sounded familiar, like, he'd heard it before. Slowly he danced her around, "YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL, BY THE WAY." he said, Laura smiled a little until she felt him run his hand through her hair.

"HAIR SO SOFT, AND BROWN, JUST LIKE YOUR EYES, SO BEAUTIFUL, SUCH A LOVELY SHADE OF BROWN, IT'S ALMOST AS IF I'VE SEEN THEM BEFORE." he said as he narrowed his eyes to look at them more.

Savage sighed, looking at the rest of her, "YOU REMIND ME OF- SOMEONE." he said, Laura smiled, "Who?" she asked, Savage looked at her for a few seconds, "OF-." he said as her face was replaced with Laurels before it returned to its original form, Savage sighed, stepping back, "OF NOBODY, JUST, HALLUCINATIONS." he looked away before he turned and walked off the floor while he shoved a few dancing couples out of the way upon his exit.

"Ugh, what a freak." "Yeah, how can she possibly want to be with that thing, I knew there was something wrong with her the second she walked into this place, but this- that monster will eat her if it got the chance-"

Savage stood still, his ears unable to stop themselves from listening to everyones whisper, their judgement on them, he didn't care so much about what they thought of him, but her- their taunting words towards her, sounder all too familiar.

"Freak!" many of the villagers shouted at her as their stones would fly through the water and hit her wherever it had been aimed to go, Laurel was a sweet, young and innocent thing who would never harm a single fly, at least not intentionally, so why did they feel they needed to show her just how cruel some of them could be, as if none of what she did for them mattered, as long as she belonged to him, there would always be a problem.

Why did his past always have to bring itself up?as if it were repeating itself, Why? Savage bared his teeth, not again, he wouldn't let it happen, he couldn't, he wouldn't.

"AGH!" a man screamed as Savage grabbed him by his shirt collar, "WHAT DID YOU SAY HER!?" he yelled in his face, the man shook with fear, looking into this monsters dead eyes, "I, I didn't say anything! I, I swear!"

"YOU THINK I'M STUPID? IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO, IS MAKE ME SOUND, STUPID! I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID, SOMETHING ABOUT A FREAK?" Savage smiled at him like a mad man as he gripped onto the man's throat.

"I, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I-``''RIGHT, YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT, JUST LIKE HOW I DON'T MEAN THIS!" Savage said as he wrapped his tail around one of the fish's arms and snapped it, "OOPS, SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN IT." Savage said as he dropped the man who continued to cry in pain, before he looked towards the crowd.

"WHOS NEXT? REALLY, I CAN DO THIS ALL NIGHT, WHY SO QUITE ALL OF A SUDDEN? SAY IT, COME ON, I REALLY WANNA SINK MY CLAWS INTO SOMETHING, HOW DARE YOU UNGRATEFUL SACKS OF FLESH MUTTER FOUL LANGUAGE TOWARDS MY WIFE, AND EXPECT THERE TO BE NO PUNISHMENT?"

"Savage!" Laura shouted at him, stopping him from going on any further as she held the man with a broken fin, "Stop it!" she ordered, "BUT LAURA-" "but nothing! I thought you said you were going to behave!"

"THEY STARTED IT." he defended, "I don't care who started it, I'm ending it, i wish you'd just left things alone, just look what you've done to this poor man," "HE DESERVED IT, AFTER WHAT HE SAID ABOUT YOU, YOU DON'T THINK I'M JUST GONNA SIT BACK AND LET THIS USELESS SACK OF SHIT BAD MOUTH YOU?"

"I'd rather you do nothing then doing something like this, I'm very disappointed in you, Savage-" "BUT" "But nothing, go wait outside." Savage sighed before he walked off, shoving a few people on his way out.

"PEOPLE TALK BADLY ABOUT HER BEHIND OUR BACKS, SO I STAND UP TO THEM, YET I SOMEHOW MANAGE TO MAKE HER MAD, IT'S TOO MUCH FOR HER, AND I END UP GETTING BITCHED AT FOR IT, I DON'T EVER SEE YOU STAND UP FOR TO ANY OF THOSE, PUTRID, DISGUSTING PUPPETS." Savage muttered to himself as he paced back and forth in the parking lot.

"BEFORE, I NEVER WENT OUT OF MY WAY TO DO WHAT I DID FOR HER, NEVER, SHE CAN'T TREAT ME LIKE A CHILD, YOURE THE FUCKING CHILD, SQUAREPANTS." Savage shook his head, "I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE OF THIS BULLSHIT I CAN TAKE."

"Well, you have to deal with it Savage, that's part of being an adult, and you seem to be acting more immature than me tonight, relax, you're supposed to be on a date with laura, and you're ruining it."

"I'M RUINING IT? HEH, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO OR WHAT I AM? MY WHOLE PURPOSE IS TO DESTROY, AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE THAT WITH JUST ONE LOUSY DATE." Savage said as he watched Laura approach him, he sighed, trying to remember the reason why he tried.

"Apologize, Savage, it'll make things easier." Spongebob said, and Savage sighed, "LOOK, I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I AM, SOMEWHAT APOLOGETIC, I AM, UH- SORRY? THAT I RUINED OUR DATE, IT'S JUST THAT, I COULDN'T STAND BY AND LET THEM SAY THOSE THINGS, I PROMISED ID PROTECT YOU, WHICH INCLUDED STANDING UP FOR YOU,IF YOU HAVE TO ASK ME, I DON'T REGRET IT, LEAST NOW THEY KNOW AND MAYBE THEY'LL LEARN FROM THIS AND SPREAD THE WORD."

Laura shook her head, turning to watch as the man with the broken arm was hauled into the ambulance, "I appreciate you trying, Savage, but you really didn't have to break his arm, I've been called, and told worse things than that, savage." Laura shook her head.

"AND IT'S A SHAME, WITH ME, I REFUSE TO LET IT HAPPEN, I DON'T CARE- I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND WHERE I'M COMING FROM, BUT I'VE BEEN HERE BEFORE, I FAILED TO PROTECT THE ONES I ONCE CARED ABOUT FROM THEIR TOXIC WORDS, AND I WISH I COULD GO BACK AND FIX IT, BUT I CAN'T, BUT WITH YOU-" Savage looked her in the eye and shook his head, "I REFUSE TO LET IT HAPPEN." he shook his head.

"THEY SO MUCH AS LOOK AT YOU WITH THAT JUDGEMENTAL LOOK IN THEIR EYES, I'LL- TRY MY BEST NOT TO KILL THEM." he said, Laura smiled at him, "That sounds great, Savage but, I can't let you do that, I want people to see you as a good guy and not some monster that they think will bite their heads off."

"HEY NOW, BITING HEADS OFF IS MY THING, I LOVE THE LOOK ON THEIR FACES WHEN THEY SEE ME AND THEN REALIZE THAT THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS GOD, AND THAT THEY'RE DOOMED TO DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH-" Savage chuckled before he strained his face at her.

"WHAT? DID I SAY SOMETHING?" he asked, and she shook her head, "You're gonna have to work on the whole, killing thing." Spongbob said, Savage sighed, taking her hands, "BUT, FOR YOUR SAKE, I WILL TRY NOT TO KILL ANYONE, IF IT CAN BE HELPED." he said, "I'd like that, come on." She said as she took his hand and lead him towards the boat.

Savage sighed as he leaned back in his seat, letting the current run through his pores as they drove through the streets until something caught Laura's attention.

"Wow, Savage, look at that sunset." Laura said as they stopped on the side of the road, Savage looked at it for a moment before turning to look at Laura who was glowing from the sun, his eyes widened as she once again, transformed into Laurel, he narrowed his eyes, "Let's get a closer look."

They'd pulled up to the far shores of Goo lagoon that was empty, a pier just off in the distance, Savage stood in the sand looking at the sun before he looked towards Laura who'd leaned up against his arm, she looked up at him, and he'd gasped under his breath as her face returned to Laurels.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I wonder how they look up on the surface?" she asked, Savage smiled a little, "EVEN BETTER THAN THIS- BUT, NO SUNSET COULD EVER TAKE YOUR PLACE." he said, making her blush, "You're just saying that." Laura turned her head, and he scoffed.

"MAYBE, BUT YOU'D THINK THAT A GUY WHOSE BEEN AROUND FOR 643 YEARS, WOULD KNOW A LOT OF THINGS, AND SO I THINK,I KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT WHEN I SAY YOU'RE, ATTRACTIVE, ESPECIALLY IN THAT RED DRESS OF YOURS." Savage said before he ran his hand along her cheek for he turned her face to look at him.

"SO YOUNG, AND BEAUTIFUL YOU ARE." he grinned, before he said as they closed in for a kiss, her hands running up his arms. Slowly the two leaned into each other, Savage smiles a little as their lips brushed against each others, when Laurel's face flashed over Laura's for a second before finally returning to normal.

Savage stopped immediately, looking at her face, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHY?" he shook his head before he let her go, stepping away from her, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? WHAT IS THAT YOU WANT FROM ME?" he shook his head, Laura looked to the left.

"UGH! NO, N, NO- I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE, I CAN'T- WHY- WHY DAMN IT!" Savage roared as he pulled at the top of his head, "Savage?" he felt a pair of hands on his back which he quickly turned around and pushed her off.

"UUUGH! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LIVE!? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SURVIVE ALL I HAVE DONE TO YOU, WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST DIED!"

Chapter End

Well, uh To Be Continued, eventually. Too much drama ik lol.


End file.
